


My Helpline

by yoomina



Category: Kpop - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Abusive Parents, Angst, Depression, Falling In Love, Like, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Abuse, Suicidal Thoughts, Unexpected Events, a LOT of unexpected events
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 13:33:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 30
Words: 39,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8626426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoomina/pseuds/yoomina
Summary: "Hello...umm, i-is this the suicide helpline?""...Sorry, it isn't"Where a single phone call leads to the unexpected.





	1. Chapter 1

Taehyung lets out a long, tired sigh, shutting the door behind him and practically kicking his shoes off.

He just finished his work shift and it's currently past midnight, 'damn being a barman isn't as easy as everyone would expect'  
He can't complain though, it's a good pay and he gets hit on by quite a lot of good looking people, so hey, why not right?

He makes sure to lock the door before dragging himself into the kitchen. Taehyung opens the fridge, not bothered to eat 'it's late anyways', he grabs a cold bottle of water and walks over to the small couch beside the glass balcony door, dropping himself onto the soft pillows with yet another deep sigh.

He opens the bottle and takes a drink before glancing out the balcony door, the sky is illuminated by orange lights from the streets and he can't help but get lost in the view.

Finally, getting the smallest courage, he pushes himself of off the couch and grabs his camera that was placed on the book shelve beside the TV. Taehyung opens the glass door and walks out onto the balcony, bringing his camera up and snapping a perfect picture of the view on the first try.

He goes to look back at it in the gallery, when suddenly he feels his phone vibrating in his pocket.  
He pulls the device out and looks at the number.

'Unknown'

He hesitates, but finally, deciding it won't do him any harm, he picks up.

"Hello?"

"Hello...umm, i-is this the suicide helpline?"

Taehyung freezes in place.

"...Sorry, it isn't"

"O-oh, I'm so sorry" the, so guessed male, on the other line stutters, rushing through his words "must have dialled the wrong number, shouldn't have tried calling a helpline at all, sorry...!" And before Taehyung can speak up, he hears three beeps, signalling the other has hung up, and he stares down at his phone.

"Fuck"


	2. Jungkook

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I was ment to update a few days ago but wasn't able to find the time ;;  
> But here it is!

"Fuck" Taehyung mumbles, staring down at the device in his hand, 'Did he really say suicide helpline?'

A moment of hesitation passes 'what if the guy hurts himself? Should I call back?' Taehyung stands still for another few seconds before rushing back inside, putting his camera on the coffee table and glancing at his phone again. Without any other thought, he presses the green button and brings the device up to his ear.

One signal, two signals, three signals-

And finally he picks up.

"Hey um, you mixed up my phone number with the...suicide hotline, but you ca- I mean, I could listen to you.."  
After a moment filled with silence, Taehyung is about to speak up again, when the other starts "But you're a stranger"

Taehyung lets out an awkward, quiet laugh "Yea I guess... But so are the people you call on the hotline" He says and starts to regret his choice of words almost immediately , he's supposed to be helping, not discouraging the other from calling for help. And Taehyung doesn't have any experience with those situations at all! How is that any help?

"Sorry I didn't mean it to sound that way..! Umm, d-do you have a number to the hotline? I could give you one, okay wait I'll just-" a delicate laugh stops Taehyung. The guy on the other line just laughed? 

"what's so funny?"

"You sound really panicked all of a sudden"

"O-oh...sorry I just-" Taehyung pauses and takes a deep breath, getting himself back together before speaking again, there's no need to panic "I'll text you the number to a crisis hotline, but promise me you will call"

"It's ok, I have a number" the male says "But, I don't think I should call" the last sentence is really quiet and Taehyung feels bad, he doesn't want the other to get hurt, even if it's a stranger.  
"If you have a problem, please call them, It will really help"

There's a loud banging sound heard on the other line and the boy quickly speaks over it "Okay...Um I-I have to go, sorry for the bother, and thank you"

And with that the other hangs up. Taehyung looks at the phone and sighs, he really doesn't want that guy to get hurt. 'Maybe I should keep in contact, to make sure he doesn't hurt himself'

He goes into messages and picks the boy's number before texting him.

Taehyung;  
I never got your name. I'm Taehyung =)

xxxx-xxx-xxx;  
Jungkook

\-----

Jungkook puts his phone down beside him on the bed, his heart beating faster with each loud step he hears getting closer. He stares at door of his room. And the moment they open, he feels as if his heart stopped.

His father stumbles into the room, hair a mess and eyes hazy, yet another bottle of strong soju in one hand. He's clearly drunk, again, like always. The man glares at Jungkook.  
"Who were you talking to?"

Jungkook knows he made a mistake and shouldn't have called anyone "Nobody." He shifts on the bed, changing his sitting position and hiding his phone in the covers while doing so.

The man that was standing at the door, is now walking into the room and towards Jungkook. The younger knows that one bad move or word can make him regret everything even more, he is terrified.

"Don't you fucking lie to me" he raises his voice "I heard you speaking to someone" He is standing right at the edge of the bed, Jungkook can't move, his breathing is shallow and he never gets used to this horrible feeling of fear, even after three years.  
"N-no, really, I was talking to myself, who would I be talking t-to?"

The man stares down at the boy for a long few seconds before turning around and walking out with a fading mumble of "Stupid kid" or something along those lines.

Jungkook flinches as the man slams the door shut. He lets out a breath of relief after a minute or so when he's sure the other is gone. He stands up, winching at the pain coming from several places of his body. He walks into the bathroom that he is thankful for having connected with his room. Jungkook pauses to stare at his reflection in the cracked mirror, unbrushed hair, dark circles around his eyes and that still healing scar on his lip. He looks like a mess, almost as bad as his father.

It only gets worse when he pulls his shirt off. Jungkook examines the dark purple bruises on his arms and chest, there's probably more on his back.  
He leans in closer to the mirror, staring at the red mark around his neck, he'll have to wear a scarf to school tomorrow to hide that and the chances of any teacher letting him wear it in class are low.  
Moving away from his reflection, he notices some cuts on his upper arm, most likely from when he tried to protect himself from the glass bottle being thrown at him. The old scars made by his father are barely visible under the recent ones, bruises never heal properly before he gets new ones, the pain is less bearable each time.

He finally looks away from the mirror and walks up to the shower, getting rid of the rest of his clothing before stepping in and turning the water on.  
He wants this to end so badly.

\-----

"Jungkook" Taehyung mumbles to himself, walking towards his room. He puts the phone on his night stand and sits on the bed, staring at the device.  
He wants to know more about the boy, to know what's wrong and he wants to help, there's just something that isn't letting him let go of the matter. But should he get involved with all this?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I know, short. I'm sorry


	3. So close

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes the thing you're looking for just passes by you, and you never realise.

.....he walks closer to the edge.....

 

* * *

 

 

Jungkook is in the middle of packing his bag when he hears steps on the stairs ' _fuck_ ' If his father is pissed off, then he'll have to go through hell before finally being let out to school.

Luckily a few minutes pass and it seems the man has gone to his own room. Jungkook quietly opens the door and just as quietly closes it after walking out, he makes his way down the stairs and out of the house. He was lucky to not get into his fathers path this morning. And thanks to that luck, Jungkook is out of the house earlier than usually, meaning he has time to stop for a coffee, something he likes to enjoy every now and then.

Jungkook makes his way to a coffee shop which he passes by each morning on way to school, he pulls out the money he earned from a few side jobs. As of now he has around 30,000 won, maybe not much, but better than nothing. He can live on it. For now at least.

The boy is about to walk into the cafe when he feels his phone vibrate in his pocket, his father never calls or texts him anymore and there's no one else Jungkook has contact with, so he knows who it is right away. Almost too eagerly he pulls his phone out.

 

Taehyung; Good morning =)

 

Jungkook feels his heart beat just slightly faster and he smiles. It would probably seem stupid to others, but this is the nicest thing he has received in a very long time, a good morning text, because he knows someone is thinking about him _'But it can't be genuine, right? Its just pity, isn't it'_ His slight smile disappears with the thought.  _'What else would it be, of course it's just pity, after all I basically told the guy I want to die'_

He starts walking and just as he looks up from his phone, he crashes into another person, dropping his phone, and from what it looks like, causing the other males phone to drop too. "I'm so sorry..!" Jungkook immediately goes to pick the devices up but the other beats him to it.

He bows twice, panic overtaking "I-I wasn't looking where I was going I'm so sor-"

"Ah no don't worry! I wasn't paying attention to where I was going either"

Jungkook looks up at the male, and gosh he would have never guessed a person so young looking would own such a deep voice. The other smiles at Jungkook, bowing.

"Forgive my clumsiness" the man laughs "aish, I hope your phone screen didn't crack" he passes Jungkook his phone.

"No it's ok, thank you, and sorry" Jungkook bows once more before walking past him and into the cafe.

 

\-----

 

Taehyung examines his phone, except a few new scratches on the back of it, it seems fine. He puts the device back into his pocket and carry's on on his way. It takes him around twenty minutes to reach his destination; Seongsu bridge.

He likes visiting the different bridges in Seoul for nice pictures, photography is a hobby he has since a very young age, he likes to see the unseen in pictures, he belives there's always a bit of beauty hidden in everything.

Seongsu bridge is the one he has been coming to lately. Taehyung likes to pick a place for pictures and come to it around different times of the day for pictures with different sky shades and weathers. He also makes this a way to get to know Seoul better. The last time he came to Seongsu bridge, he found out the bridge has collapsed in the past, which only makes him more interested in taking pictures there, he likes when theres a story behind the things which appear in pictures.

Taehyung spends around half an hour walking around and taking pictures. He's taking another one when he feels something on his arm, it doesn't take long for him to realise it's starting to rain. He quickly puts his camera back into it's case and starts making his way back.

He's completely soaked by the time he reaches any shelter, as it took him a while to get anywhere from the middle of the large bridge -plus he didn't want to miss the opportunity of taking pictures with the rain- He walks into a small cafe nearest to the bridge, realising the rain isn't going away anytime soon, he pulls his phone out.

But the moment he turns it on, he realises something is off. Taehyung does not remember changing his phone's wallpaper into G-Dragon. The app layout is also different. He examines the phone closer, looking trough a few things, but careful not to touch anything that would be private. And he finally comes to the conclusion that there is no way this is his phone.

And he's pretty sure he knows where he got it from.


	4. Chapter 4

His heart beats faster with each step

 

* * *

 

 

Finally, after what felt like days, Jungkook walks out of the school building. He sighs, happy that the seven miserable hours in that place are over, but unfortunately this means the rest of the day in another yet even more miserable place, his own home.

Jungkook pulls his phone out, plugging in his earphones. Music is something to Jungkook that nobody would really understand, it's an escape from his cruel reality, from his father and from the dangerously strong hatred towards life which he holds.

But when he turns the device on, he's immediately struck with confusion, his apps are displaced, some even missing and the wallpaper is different. And he's quick to realize it isn't his phone.

 

\-----

 

After finally getting home and changing into dry clothing, Taehyung decided to take a nap.

But that didn't happen. Instead of resting, he's sitting on the sofa, arms crossed over his chest and he's staring at the smart phone on the coffee table in front of him.

Taehyung is ridiculously curious and frustrated, he wants to know who has his phone but the device has no social media apps on it and looking trough the owners messages is not possible because the guy has a lock on any contact apps. Not as if it would help him figure anything out anyway. But being able to call his own phone from this one would be really helpful.

What makes Taehyung especially curious is just how secretive the owner of this phone seems.

He figures the most easy way is to go to the cafe tomorrow morning and hope he'll meet the guy again.

And he hoped, but four days have passed and Taehyung hasn't seen the guy yet. It's day five, Friday, and he's hopelessly sitting in the cafe, not even expecting the stranger to come anymore, maybe he should just leave it be.

Taehyung finishes his coffee and grabs his stuff, giving up on waiting and starting to make his way out.  
But just as he opens the door, he is met with someone fairly familiar.

 

\-----

 

Jungkook sighs, sitting on his bed with the strangers phone in his hand. Well, not quite a stranger as it comes out.

Jungkook had to have his own phone back, if someone was to actually somehow unlock any of the apps he has locked, just the thought of somebody looking through the private things he written down makes him uneasy. And even worse if someone would read through his and his father's messages, which are made up off name calling to threats to even worse things. His father going to jail is the last thing Jungkook would want because he's sure as hell it would kick him in the ass later in life. The man was in jail multiple times before, and he always got out.

But this whole worry thing instantly disappeared when he found out who this phone belongs to.  
And it's ridiculous that out of everyone in the whole of Seoul he could meet in that small coffee shop, it was that one dude he accidentally called.  
If Taehyung has somehow figured out he has Jungkooks phone, the teen wants to avoid meeting him. Taehyung will want to help, and Jungkook doesn't want anyone else involved in this, what if the boy got hurt because of it? Jungkooks father is dangerous, more than anyone would expect.

Jungkook finally puts the phone in his pocket and grabs his bag, slinging it over his shoulder and walking out of the room. On his way down the stairs, he pauses at the last six steps when he hears voices, his father must have one of his friends over. Jungkook's heart stops, the one thing that gets his father extremely mad is when Jungkook is anywhere around while he's in business, he gets a great excuse to punish the boy after.

He is about to take a step back up the stairs when he realizes it's too late "what the fuck are you still doing here?" He hears the familiar gruff voice and suddenly his father appears at the bottom of the stairs "and what did I fucking tell you about getting anywhere near me when I'm fucking busy?!" Before Jungkook can say anything, the man makes a few steps up and drags Jungkook down by his arm, making the boy stumble and trip at the bottom of the stairs. He yanks Jungkook up, pulling at his hair making the younger yelp.  
"You're lucky you've school or else I'd beat the shit out of you brat!" He growls, letting go of Jungkook's hair and pushing him to the ground before walking away.

Jungkook groans when he hits the hard floor, doing everything in his strength to quickly push himself up and leave the house. Only after exiting and walking for about ten minutes does he get the sudden urge to cry, and he's not able to stop the hot tears that are now flowing down his cheeks.

When Jungkook gets closer to the more busy streets he forces himself to calm down, wiping the tears away with the back of his hand and taking in deep breaths until he's sure he won't break down again.

Another few minutes of walking and he passes the familiar shops he walks by each day. As he keeps walking, he spots someone leaving the cafe he stopped at a few days ago, his body stopping against his will as he realizes who it is, Jungkook's mind is screaming at him to keep walkimg but he just can't.

And when the person looks back at him, Jungkook knows it's already too late to walk away. He prays the other doesn't actually know it's Jungkook.  
He watches as the boy approaches him and his heart rate speeds up.

"Hey, um, we met here a while ago and I think we took each other's phones?" Taehyung laughs awkwardly.  
From what it seems, the other isn't aware of anything major so Jungkook gives a shy smile "Ah yea, here" he pulls out the phone from his pocket, suddenly worried 'what if something happened to the phone after the incident with his father?  
Thankfully when he hands the phone to Taehyung, he spots no cracks on the screen, hopefully it works.  
"Thanks and sorry about that" Taehyung gives Jungkook his phone back and the, seemingly younger of the two, bows "It was my fault, and thank you"

Just when Jungkook thinks everything is under control, Taehyung extends his hand forward "Kim Taehyung"

'Shit'

Jungkook shakes it hesitantly, his thoughts racing trying to come up with something to not give himself away "Jeon... Jinyoung"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a longer update because I'm desperately trying to be a better author <3


	5. 5.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow look who updated! Shocker, I know right!

After a smal talk the two males part ways. Jungkook sighs in relief, glad the other wasn't able to look through his phone.  
As he reaches and walks through the school's gate he feels his phone vibrate in his pocket, a beeping sound signaling he got a message. Jungkook instantly pulls it out, assuming it's Taehyung. And of course he was right.

Taehyung; hey, you there?

Jungkook stares down at his phone, biting his lip, trying to reason with himself. Maybe he should stop talking with the guy? If he gets closer to Jungkook he might end up getting hurt, in many ways. Jungkook already has Jimin to worry about and vice versa. God if not Jimin, Jungkook would be long gone.  
His phone vibrates again.

Taehyung; I'm so sorry for this week, I had an issue with my phone and couldn't text you.

Taehyung; Please text back as soon as possible im worried

'Worried.... A stranger worried about me' Jungkook thinks. The only person to care or worry about Jungkook is Jimin, he always has, from the very beginning of their friendship he looked out for Jungkook. Even when everything was still okay, when his mother was still alive and before his life changed to hell.   
Jungkook thinks over his choices some more before finally deciding to text back.

Jungkook; it's ok, and there's nothing to worry about :)

He puts his phone back into his pocket, suddenly there's a weight over his shoulders and he turns around to be met with a bright smile.  
"What are you doing?" Jimin lifts an eyebrow at the younger in question.  
"Standing obviously" Jungkook smiles. Suddenly his phone beeps again, Jimin stares at him, confused.

Not even Jimin texts him, knowing it could get the younger into trouble with his father. He also is aware that Jungkook's father doesn't text him either... Well, unless he's done something "wrong".

Jimin's expression changes into fear.  
"Your dad?" The older asks, his voice getting quiet.  
Jungkook doesn't know how to answer. He can't say it is, because Jimin will start panicking, he doesn't want to say it isn't either because he doesn't want him to find out about Taehyung. He plans on getting rid of his contact anyways.

"Jungkook, was that your father?" This time Jimin's voice is more demanding.  
"It was probably some random notification" he starts walking but Jimin grabs his arm, pulling him back and taking the phone out of his pocket. Jungkook flinches, clenching his teeth at the effort to not make any sound from the pain in his arm. He must have gotten hurt there earlier today.

The older immediately notices Jungkook's pained expression, completely forgetting about the device now. "I'm so sorry I didn't mean to hurt you!" Jimin panics. Jungkook shakes his head and forces a smile "It's okay! You didn't do anything to me"  
"But you looked really hur-t..." Jimin's pauses and his voice fades out, he looks up from Jungkook's arm and at the boy "He did something, didn't he?"  
"N-no! No I'm fine, nothing happened" the younger tries reassuring, but Jimin doesn't look convinced "What did he do exactly?" The older asks instead.  
"Jimin, really, nothing happened, you just startled me-" "Jungkook stop trying to lie, you're awful at it"

The two boys keep silent for a moment. Jimin finally decides to do something, he gently grabs Jungkook's wrist, pulling the younger behind him. "Jimin what are you doing?"  
"We're going somewhere private"

Jungkook has no choice but to allow Jimin pull him around the school. The older walks them to the bathroom and before Jungkook can ask any questions, he's pushed into one of the stalls, Jimin walks in right after him and locks the stall.  
"Jimin what are you-!" Jungkook stops when the older starts unzipping his hoodie, pulling it off the younger, leaving him in a tank top "H-hyung!"

When Jimin gets the hoodie off, he looks over Jungkook's bare arms. He looks shocked "What happened?" He whispers, still checking the boy's bruised arms. There are purple marks forming on his skin, clearly new ones. There are also a couple of older, darker ones.

When Jungkook doesn't answer, Jimin repeats himself, this time angered "Jungkook what did he do?!"  
"Nothing" Jungkook grabs his hoodie "Those are old" he starts putting on the piece of clothing.  
Before Jungkook can look back up, Jimin is already gone. He sighs when he hears the bell ring and leavs for his class.

 

Taehyung finds himself at a bridge again. He wasn't able to take many pictures the last time because of the rain. He starts making his way up to the center, looking past the railing and at the water, admiring how the sun's light reflects on it.

As he walks further his attention switches to the writing on the railing, he stars reading the sentences 'How are you?' 'It gets better' 'have you eaten yet?' 'It's a beautiful view'  And so the short sentences go on as he walks.   
They look like a nice addition to the bridge, especially at night when the words light up. But Taehyung knows they aren't here just for decoration, they're there to prevent suicide.   
When Korea came to be a country with the highest suicide rate, it decided to add those to the bridges to catch people's attention if they thought of Jumping. There are cameras every few meters too so that the bridges are monitored at all times.

Taehyung stops when he's pleased with the view, he looks around for a moment before taking his camera out and starting to take pictures.   
It seems like a while since the last time he has been to this specific place, over two years ago. He hasn't come here since the shooting, when he was still called the _higher ranked officer._

 

Jungkook feels his heart beat faster when the last bell rings, signaling it's the end of school. It's one of those times where he wants to stay away from home even if it means staying in a place he hates.

Jungkook hasn't talked to Jimin for the whole day which just makes him feel worse, he hates when the older is angry because of him. The boy is about to exit the building when someone walks up to him, to his surprise it's Jimin.  
"Would you... Be allowed to come over to mine?"

Jungkook knows his friend doesn't want him to go home, especially when he's convinced Jungkook's father is mad at him, but if he goes without his dad knowing or even if he tries asking, it will get even worse.  
He turns to give Jimin a small reassuring smile "Maybe some other day" he keeps on walking.  
"Jungkook I can't let you go there" Jimin follows.  
"And do I have a choice?"  
"You could try-"  
"No I can't hyung" he turns around, staring at Jimin "Remember what happened the last time I ran away?"  
Jimin sighs in defeat "Just... I don't know, just promise me you'll be ok"  
Jungkook smiles "I promise hyung"


	6. 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING:   
> Jungkook's part in this chapter can be very triggering to some individuals so if you decide to read it and at any moment feel uncomfortable, please stop immediately.  
> You have been warned.

"Stop the car here, get out. Get out!" Taehyung orders. The male beside him steps on the brakes, stopping the vehicle abruptly. The bridge they're currently on is blocked now by the number of police cars on both ways, there is no way the wanted men can escape.

Or so Taehyung thought.

"You are surrounded!" Taehyung shouts, pulling his gun out, pointing the weapon at the gang's leader. The wanted men are all stuck in the middle, all ways of escape blocked by the officers.  
'Finally' Taehyung thinks, finally they can capture the most dangerous men of Seoul.

But the gang keeps their stance, holding their own guns up, pointing them at the police men.

Taehyung holds another moment, the others waiting for his orders.

"Put your weapons down! You are under arrest, Jeon K-"

The loud sound of a gun shot cuts him off and it takes Taehyung no longer than a second to realize the men began shooting at them. The shot is followed by another and another one.

"Officer down! Officer down!"  
He hears his partner and Taehyung is quick to take cover, crouching behind the police car with the other male. Taehyung feels terror wash trough his body knowing one of his friends got shot and not knowing whether he's dead or alive.  
"Boss?" His partner asks. Taehyungs thoughts are racing, trying to make a decision.

"Open fire!"

And his crew follows, shooting at the gang.

Taehyung doesn't know how it happened, it was all too fast for him. One moment he hears shots, shouting and then a sudden, dead silence.

He could never get the image out of his head, he can still see it so vividly; the bodies laying on the cold ground, all nine of his friends shot dead and covered in blood.  
He can still feel what he felt at that moment; terror, shock, sadness and such anger nobody should feel. 

And he blames himself. They warned him, his boss did, his coworkers did, everyone said this job is dangerous and there are going to be people hurt. He didn't have to take it up, nobody forced him to fight against the gang. But he still decided to do it, and his partner and crew followed him without a word. And now they're gone, because of him.

 

Taehyung is staring down at the glistening water. He turns around, resting his back on the railing, sighing as he watches the cars pass. This is the part of the bridge where it happened, it seems unreal for a short moment. But like always, it hits him again, it wasn't a nightmare. He looks down at the footpath, his stomach twisting when he sees the bullet scratches on the pavement. It really wasn't a nightmare.

He dropped the job after the shooting. At first he got a two month break from his boss, two months change into three, then four and five, up until he realised he can't come back so he quit.  
He really thought that was something he would always do. Taehyung was unbelievably good at his job, he got a high rank within two years at such a young age 'Maybe that's why..' He thinks 'I was too irresponsible and young to lead something so big'   
It was almost three years ago yet even now at the age of 25 he would be considered too young.

 

Jungkook's breath is shaky, he stares at the door in front of him, dreading what he will be met with when he walks in. After a minute or so, he realises standing like this could cause him more trouble, especially when he's already late, so he walks in.

The moment he closes the door he hears loud footsteps and Jungkook doesn't even have the time to look up before there's a glass bottle throw at him, luckily his father misses, the bottle smashing against the wall. Jungkook instinctively guards himself with his arms from the flying glass.

"Where the hell have you been?" The man growls, speed walking towards his son.  
"At school" Jungkook almost whispers, avoiding eye contact, he feels himself shaking.  
"I fucking know that!" Mr. Jeon grabs the younger by his arm, digging his nails in painfully "What took you so long to get home?!"

The younger bites his lip, stopping himself from crying "I-it takes a while to walk- agh!" He's harshly grabbed by his hair, the man pulling Jungkook behind him and up the stairs.  
"I'll teach you to not be late the next time brat!"

Jungkook is pushed against the wall in the hallway, his back arching from the painful impact, the man sends a hit to the youngers stomach and Jungkook slides down, clutching the hurt area, trying to catch his breath.  
Jungkook can't help but let the tears fall "Dad please stop" he whispers.

"What was that?" The man glares at him but Jungkook stays silent, afraid of making a sound.  
"Can't speak up? Look at me!"  
He looks up at him, the man's intimidating gaze torturing Jungkook.  
"Not going to answer my previous question? I'll fucking make you scream you bitch" he smirks in a sickening way.

Jungkook's eyes widen as he watches his father undo his belt before pulling his jeans down, doing the same to the younger. He struggles against him, trying to escape the man's strong grip on his legs "No, stop! W-what are you doing please stop!" He tries kicking him away.  
"Stop fucking moving or I'll kill you!"

Jungkook still struggles against him, the man has done different types of things to him before, but it never went this far and Jungkook can hear his own heart beat, even over everything that's happening "Please! Stop!"

The younger looses all strength, not being able to fight anymore, he's being harshly flipped over onto his bruised stomach, half naked and humiliated infront of his father. He knows what he is going to do to him and Jungkook can't do anything but beg his father to stop.  
Jungkook feels something being put around his head and he realises the man gaged him with some cloth, the younger panics.

He can feel nails scratching painfully at his bare thighs, cutting skin and he can't help but start crying, fear of what's going to happen next devouring him.   
The man then pushes in and all Jungkook can do is scream in pain.


	7. 7.

Jungkook opens his eyes, shivering at the cold. He passed out, still on the floor in the hallway, surrounded by darkness.

Within just a few secconds, reality came crashing down on him, his heart beat increasing and the fear coming back, he feels himself shaking but not from the cold this time. All he can think of is where his father could be at this moment, hoping he's either asleep or gone.

Jungkooks afraid to move, knowing it will cause him great pain, but he can't stay there on the floor. 

Jungkook starts by sitting up, he moves his legs, flinching at the unpleasant feeling. It takes him a few minutes to get up and stand properly, the pain still there. But he learned to ignore that ages ago.

Jungkook didn't realise until now that he was crying, his cheeks stained with tears. He brings his hands up to his face to wipe the tears away, noticing how really shaky and bruised his wrists are.

Finally he starts walking towards his room, each step painful.  
He's tired of this, of his father and his life... He's tired of everything.

He tried running away, multiple times. But each time his father found him and the abuse just got worse. Jungkook even went to the police with it, and after reporting who his father is and what he has done, he was put in jail on the same day. But the man always managed to get out in some way.  
Because how can you run away from a gang leader? One of the most dangerous men in South Korea?  
What Jungkook knows from experience is that you can't.

\-----

Taehyung turns in his bed for the tenth time now, he hasn't been able to fall asleep for the last few hours, something just feels off and it's not letting him sleep.   
He stretches his arm to grab the phone on his desk, turning it on to check the time; 1:46am

Groaning, he finally sits up in his bed. Suddenly his phone starts vibrating "Who the hell would call me at this hour?" He mumbles, bringing the phone up to look at it. And when Taehyung sees it's Jungkook's number he immediately picks up.

"Hello?"

Its silent for a moment,  
"J-jimin-hyung I can't do this anymore, this is too much for me he's gone to far, I can't I just want to die!"   
The boy is crying, his voice incredibly raspy and trembling, as if he was screaming for and hour straight. The sound and the words make Taehyung's heart beat increase in fear.

"Jungkook, it's Taehyung... What happened?"

It's dead silent on the other end and it takes Taehyung a moment to realise the boy hung up. Wasting no time, he finds the contact and calls again, attempting to keep calm.

Jungkook is sitting on the floor, his knees bent up to his chest and he's staring at the device im front of him. Taehyung calling him for the third time. The phone being the only source of light in his room right now.

"What have you done you idiot" he cries to himself "You were not supposed to get anyone involved" Jungkook pulls at his own hair 'what now?'

He realises the ringing stopped when the room fell dark once againg. Jungkook looks up and grabs his phone to see three new messages from Taehyung.

Taehyung;  
Jungkook please pick up

Taehyung;  
Please I'm worried

Taehyung;  
Don't do anything stupid. Please talk to me

Jungkooks eyes scan over the messages, how does he fix his mistake?

\-----

Taehyung stares at the phone in his hand, hoping for a reply.  
Minutes pass and suddenly his phone lights up again. He got a message from Jungkook.

Jungkook;  
I'm sorry for worrying you but don't, im fine =)

Taehyung scoffs im disbelief 'This guy is something' and he reads over the message a few times just to confirm theres and actual fucking smiley face in it.  
Thats not going to work on him. He has to help the boy with whatever the problem is.

\-----

The morning comes too fast in Jungkook's opinion, he didn't sleep at all. Just sat on the floor, resting his head on the bed and staring at the wall, he doesn't even bother moving. 

It's coming to the point of where he is questioning himself  
'Is this what traumatised feels like?"

It's just too much for him, and now he basically told Taehyung he wants to die and the other is butting in.  
'Why does he care in the first place? He doesn't know me.... And I don't know him so why do I care what he thinks?!'

Jungkook is about to grab his phone and block Taehyungs contact when he hears footsteps on the stairs. His heart halts and he can feel his stomach twist in disgust and fear. He doesn't dare to make a sound.

Around ten minutes pass and with each second of it Jungkook felt like he's going to have a heart attack. And then he heard the stairs creak again and thank to any power up there, his father went back downstairs.

When Jungkook hears the car engine from outside, he finally stands up to confirm that it's his father leaving.

He turns around just a bit too fast, his vision blurry before going black and Jungkook breathes in deeply to calm.

He feels his phone vibrate and when Jungkook catches balance, he takes it out and stares at the callers ID. Taehyung.

'I should end it properly'

And he finally answers the call  but stays silent.

"Hello? Jungkook?" He hears the deep voice and feels shivers.

"Hi um, yeah..."

"Are you ok?"

"Yea.."

"Jungkook what happened last night?"

Jungkook thinks for a moment "I'm sorry about that call, I didn't mean to call or w-worry you. Please forget it happened"

He hears a sigh "Listen I know we're strangers, and you may feel uncomfortable, but if you want to talk-"

"Im ok. I know you mean well but getting someone involved in this is the last thing I want-"  
  "Jungkook-"  
"I want you to delete my contact and just pretend nothing ever happened"

"Wai- Jungkook! Please! Lets talk... It, uhm. It doesn't have to be about whatever you're going trough. Lets just talk, about anything...!"

Jungkook stays silent, debating on ending the call but then Taehyung speaks up again

"How old are you?" Jungkook hears him ask.

The boy hesitates "... Nineteen"

"So you're finished school?"

"Uhm no, I was moved back a year, I'm finishing now"

"Ah ok... What music do you listen to?"

The younger is slightly take back by the question "Anything, I like different styles?"

"That's cool, do you like BigBang?"

Jungkook doesn't realise the small smile creeping up to his face "Yeah, I like them, a lot"

"Me too! Which member do you like most?"

"G-dragon!" And now Jungkook is actually smiling.

"Good choice, I like T.O.P though. have you ever been to any of their concerts?"

Jungkook bites his lip "No.."

"Im sure you'll get a chance to some day"

The younger wants to laugh, as if his bitter reality would allow him such a thing as going to a concert "Yea maybe"

"I've to go, responsibilities are calling" Taehyung sighs "Hey I expect to talk to you later! And before I leave, whats your full name?"

Only after saying it, does Jungkook realise his mistake,  
"Jeon Jungkook"

It's dead silent on the other line.


	8. 8

Jungkook tries coming up with something, stumbling over his own words. But he can't fix it now   
"I should go too, bye-"

"Promise me we'll talk later today" The older interrupts.   
  But Jungkook doesn't want to make such a promise, how could he if he doesn't know what his father will do to him today, he might as well be dead in an hour.

"Jungkook, promise me you'll answer my call at 7 tonight" Taehyung sounds demanding, especially with that deep gruff voice. Jungkook finds himself almost lost in the way he calls his name.

"I-I can't pro-"

"7, don't forget" and he hangs up.

Jungkook pulls the phone away from his ear, staring down at it with a sigh.  
"What am I doing....?"

 

* * *

 

Taehyung puts his phone down, eyebrows knit together "Jeon Jungkook... How many Jeon's does Seoul have?" he groans, throwing himself back on his bed.  
"That bastard couldn't possibly have a kid" Taehyung sighs "could he....?"

Taehyung's thoughts drift back to their conversation 'G-dragon huh?'  
And thats when something hits him.

"That boy who had my phone... Jeon Jinyoung? His wallpaper was G-dragon... What if....agh I'm over thinking this" he slaps both his hands over his face "I need to stop talking to myself" 'but that voice.... They're both so similar'

Taehyung turns his head to the phone on the pillow beside him, grabbing it and quickly going to his contacts again before calling one.

Beep, beep, bee-

"Hello?"

Taehyung sighs in relief "Hey, Namjoon I need your help-"

"Tae I'm working now I can't-"

"Perfect" Taehyung cuts in "listen, you gotta go into the files from two years ago and search for the name Jeon"

It's silent for a moment "...Taehyung no. That incident is over and-"  
  "No Namjoon you don't understand, I really need his information"

"Oh yeah? Then why don't you come make us a visit and ask boss to search for it yourself? I think some may be happy to see you after, I don't know, two fucking years?!"

"Namjoon you know I can't do that"  
   
"And you know I can't search that for you"  
   "Hyung please" the younger begs "I can't just walk in after two years and ask to search for that, and I quit the job, they won't let me-"

"Exactly. And you regretted it the last time you got involved with that man, so don't come back for-"

"All I need to know is whether that bastard has a son! Please! You could save a life if you help me out. If it's true then that boy could die at any moment!"

Namjoon hesitates ".....What the fuck are you getting yourself into, Kim Taehyung" he sighs "I'll send you the info on break"

"Thank you Namjoon"

"Just don't regret it" the older warns "I gotta get back to work, bye"

Taehyung ends the call.  
'What do I do if it is his son...?'

 

* * *

 

"You don't usually text me, is there something wrong?"

Jungkook chuckles "When is anything right with me?" He asks "Anyway, I just wanted to hang out, can't I spend some time with my only friend?"

Jimin laughs "That's unusual, but I'm glad" they silently walk trough the park together.

"Jungkook?"

"Hm?"

Jimin looks ahead "Something happened yesterday, am I right?"

Jungkook bites his lip, he keeps walking with his hands in his pockets, scratching at his jeans on the inside "Just..." He trails off.

  "You've bruised wrists, that never happened before"

Jungkook curses himself for not being careful enough at hiding it. He wants to tell Jimin, but the older worries enough, and he doesn't want to make him uncomfortable.

"Kookie please, you can tell me anything.." Jimin pleads before whispering "Not like you'd let me help you anyways"

"Jimin you know that if you try to help me, then you might get hurt"

The older huffs "The moment I get a job, I'll save up all the money and hire a hitman on your father" he jokes "What even is that man, how the fuck does he get out of prison so easily!?"

"I wish I'd know" Jungkook says. His gaze stays on the big pond in the park, a few meters to the left of him. The sparkling water catching him in a trance.

"Are you sick?" Comes the unexpected question.

Jungkook turns to Jimin "hm?"  
"Are you sick? Your voice is really off today, and your eyes are puffy"  
Jungkook swallows the lump forming in his throat. The thoughts of what happened last night coming to him.

By now Jungkook is sure he's gone crazy. How can he even keep so calm after what his father did? Like it's nothing serious. Maybe he knew it would happen at some point but didn't want to believe it?

"Hello?" Jimin claps "Earth to Jungkook!"

The younger smiles slightly "Just a cold"  
Jimin stares blankly "You're a really shit liar, Jeon Jungkook" he says "A cold wouldn't rip your voice cords apart..."

Jungkook can feel his eyes watering, a sudden feeling of trauma taking over.

Jimin turns to look at him, his eyes widening "Jungkook? Hey whats wrong?" He stops in front of him, grabbing Jungkook by his shoulders, the younger turns his head down, avoiding eye contact.  
"Jungkook talk to me"

"I'm just tired of everything" he mumbles, holding back his sobbing "I want it to end but I don't know what to do. He won't let me leave, I can't get away from him Jimin" he cries "I want to die"

Jimin hugs him immediately "Jungkook don't say that, we'll figure something out-"  
"We can't Jimin... What am I supposed to do?"

 

* * *

 

 

'Perfect' Taehyung thinks, taking a picture of the pond. The sun is shining, making the water glisten and adding an aesthetically pleasing view to the park.

Taehyung looks trough the camera lense, trying to find a different angel when he spots, what looks like a couple, at the other side of the pond.  
He thinks of taking a picture when suddenly feeling hesitant.

Taehyung pulls the camera away, now squinting at the pair in the distance. It looks like two men. The taller one weirdly familiar.  
He's about to zoom in on them with the camera when his phone rings. Taehyung quickly pulls the device out, still watching the pair from afar.

"Namjoon?"

"Hello to you too"

Taehyung starts walking his way around the pond, keeping his eyes on the two boys "Sorry, hi, got anything?"

Namjoon sighs "Ok so, I was able to get some family info before boss almost fucking caught me"

"Good, and?"

"Jeon Kangdae, gang leader, his wife died from an unspecified reason"

Taehyung's eyes scan the taller boys face 'It's him?'   
"Yes ok, anything else?" He starts walking faster, close to reaching the bridge leading over the water.

"Father of one"

"Name?"

"Jeon Jungkook"

Taehyung stops in his tracks, thinking for a moment, everything coming together "Fuck, Namjoon I've to end, bye" he hangs up, shoving the phone in his pocket.

Taehyung starts jogging towards the bridge, his eyes glued to the two boys, only leaving them when a larger tree blocks his view.

Taehyung reaches the bridge, running to the other side as fast as he could, breathing heavily.

But when he looks around, the pair is nowhere to be seen.


	9. Chapter 9

"Fucking hell!" Taehyung groans, throwing his bag at the floor when he enters his apartment, slamming the door behind himself and kicking his shoes off.

He doesn't have much proof on that the so called 'Jinyoung' is really Jungkook. But he can't risk it, even if the chances are small. If he hesitates it could cost him someone's life.  
But then again, getting involved with Kangdae again? Not a pleasant idea.

He glances at his watch impatiently, waiting till 7 comes so he can speak with Jungkook, maybe confirm it actually is the boy he has met.

He's walking towards his room when his phone starts ringing, he pulls it out and reads the ID before answering.

"Hello, Namjoon?"

"Hey, what happened before?"

Taehyung sighs "Honestly I don't even know, I'll tell you when I get everything together"

"OK... anyways, I didn't call to ask questions. I got something more about the boy while boss was gone"

Taehyung's full attention turns to Namjoons voice "What do you have?"

"He turned nineteen not too long ago. It's registered that he entered school one year late due to family issues, which means he's still a student at this moment"

Taehyung nods, more at himself really, Jungkook already told him about that "Joon, I need the school's address-"

"Now here's the problem, he has changed schools three times, the most recent one was almost two years ago, but when I checked the address... Taehyung that school closed down last year"

The younger stops to think for a moment "I need you to search the school's student records"

"Hell no" Namjoon says "as if searching the Jeons wasn't against the rules already. You know I can't do that Tae"

"Hyung-" Taehyung pauses, rethinking his choices "Okay yes, sorry, I'll figure something out. Thanks Namjoon you helped, a lot"

"You're welcome, I'll get back to work, talk to you later"

"Yea ok, bye" Taehyung ends the call. His hand falls from his ear, holding the phone tightly. His head resting against the door frame. 'How do I find you Jungkook...?"

* * *

 

"Should I walk home with you?" Jimin looks at Jungkook, who has been silent for most of the time.

Jungkook shakes his head "Thats a bad idea, thanks though"  
Jimin sighs "Watch out for yourself, see you at school"  
The younger gives a slight nod before turning to walk his way.

Jungkook feels anxiety hitting in when he sees his fathers car in front of their house.  The thought of running away passes his mind but it's gone faster than it came.

Jungkook expects having something thrown at him when walking in, or be shouted at, but instead the doors to the kitchen are closed and he can hear faint talking.

Relieved that his father is busy, he starts making his way up the stairs as quietly as possible. Yet Jungkook can't help but listen in on the conversation while he can.

His father is a dangerous and complicated person, and Jungkook is well aware of his criminal record. He knows a lot about the man, and he hates that his "job" is leading a gang of psycho men, but it's still interesting.

Jungkook stops at the top of the stairs, trying to listen in a bit more.

"Would ..... him?...you know...t-....cop?"  
"Fro-.........-ago?"  
"Yea-....that.....stard"  
".........wouldn't'........quit"  
"Well......thing.......it..........be trouble"

Some words are cut but he can figure out theres a total of three people in the room, one of them being his father. It doesn't seem like anything interesting or anything Jungkook can make sense of so he walks back to his room.

His phone starts ringing and he curses himself for not putting the device on silent. He takes the phone out of his pocket and realises it's a few minutes past 7.  
Jungkook swallows hard, swiping the screen right to answer.

"Hello?" He moves away from the door so the chances of his father hearing him are smaller.

"I almost didn't expect you to answer"

"I would in your place either"

"So, how was your day?"  
Jungkook sits on his bed "It was okay...what about yours?"

He hears Taehyung sigh and Jungkook finds himself biting his lip "Hard to explain...complicated I guess"  
"Oh...you should try going for a walk maybe, that usually helps me"

Jungkook can hear shuffling through the speaker "Hmm really?" The older asks "Sounds like a good idea. Where would you usually go for a walk to?"

Jungkook thinks for a moment "I don't have a specific place, but I enjoy going to the park..."

"What is it about the park that you like?"

"Oh uhm, there's a big pond there, I enjoy watching the water, especially when it's sunny"

Taehyung stays silent for a bit too long for Jungkook's liking "Taehyung?"

"Ah sorry... I got distracted" he speaks up again "Jungkook-" he starts "How would you feel about meeting up some day?"

The younger is taken aback by the question, and thats when reality comes back to him "I'm sorry, I don't think that's a good idea..."

"No don't apologise! That's okay" Taehyung says "You know, I'm into photography"  
This catches Jungkook's attention "Oh really?"  
"Yeah, and I have to agree, water in sunlight can look hypnotising"

Jungkook smiles to himself "Do you work as a photographer?"

"No actually, it's more like a hobby, I picked something else to study, but I could say I sometimes wish I chose being a photographer"

"What is your job then?"

"I'm a bartender"

Jungkook chuckles "You can study to be a bartender?"  
Taehyung laughs in return "No I don't think so, I quit my job a while ago-"  
"What was it that you studied?" Jungkook's curiosity gets the best of him.

Taehyung hesitates "Lets say, I studied law"  
"You were a lawyer?"  
"No, not really, it's hard to explain. But what would you like your job to be?"

"I never thought of that..."

"You're not going to college?" Taehyung sounds a bit shocked.

"Uhm, It's not my choice..."  
  "What are you going to do then?"  
"I'll probably work for my father"

The older pauses again, deciding to avoid that topic for now "Mhm, well at least you're set for the future"

* * *

 

"-and so she threw the heels at me" Taehyung sighs.

Jungkook can't help but laugh, a smile appearing on his face and he lost count of how many times Taehyung made him genuinely smile "And?"

"Welp, I've been single since then, women scare me" he chuckles "-or I probably scare them"

"But you're really handsome it can't be that hard to find yourself someone"

Taehyung forgets how to speak for a moment, before realising "And how would you know that I'm handsome?"

Jungkook wants to slap himself for the dumb mistake "I-I don't know... Your voice sounds attractive so I guess you are probably too" he mumbles.

Jungkook hears Taehyung laugh "I wouldn't say so, but thanks"

"I enjoyed talking to you, but I should probably go now"

"Yea" the older stars "don't go to sleep late"

Jungkook smiles at the words "Mhmm, you too"

"I don't expect you to have an answer, but is there a chance we'll talk tomorrow?"

Jungkook bites his lip, maybe he could keep contact with Taehyung, for just a few days longer "Yeah... There is a chance"

"That's nice to hear, goodnight Jungkook, sleep well"

"Goodnight" and with that he pulls the phone away from his ear, staring down at the screen and he realises they've been talking for almost an hour.

His cheeks start to hurt and Jungkook can't believe he's been smiling for so long. He actually felt happy, thats something he hasn't felt in a while.

"But its selfish, I'm putting him in danger... I've to stop before it's too late"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to say thank you to everyone keeping up with the fan-fiction I'm getting incredibly amazing feedback on it and it really motivates me ^^  
> I've some plans for this story so- *insert evil laughter*


	10. 10.

The next morning Jungkook is awoken by a loud blasting sound. He opens his eyes immediately and turns around in his bed, staring at the man in his room in confusion and fear.

His father is standing at the door, his face blank. Jungkook's eyes scan the man from head to toe, his breath almost hitching when his gaze lands on the gun in his hand and the first thought coming to his head is 'Did I get shot?'

"Get up" Mr.Jeon orders.

Jungkook immediately pulls himself out of bed "What are you-"  
  "Get dressed" the man says, turning around to walk out of the room "I want you down stairs in five minutes max-" he glances at Jungkook in warning "-or else"

The moment he leaves, Jungkook starts looking around for clothes. He stops in his tracks upon noticing something, a bullet hole in his wall, right above his bed frame.

He shakes off any thoughts and picks out the cleaner clothes before putting them on.

Jungkook marches down the stairs hesitantly. Half of him is convinced he might die if he walks into the kitchen, but the other is curious.

"Jungkook get the fuck down here" he hears and pauses.

When was the last time his father called him 'Jungkook'? All he heard for the past three years was 'brat' 'bastard' 'idiot' 'kid' and so on, it's just odd and painful hearing it.  
Before he gets in anymore trouble, the boy jogs down the hallway and into the kitchen, staring at the man and waiting in silence.

The man turns around "here" he passes Jungkook something, its heavy for such small size, and when Jungkook looks down at it he feels even more confused.  
He gave him a gun.

"It's not loaded so don't fucking try anything or you'll regret it"

Jungkook looks up at him "What do I need this for?"  
The man gives Jungkook a cocky look "It's a gun kid, figure it out yourself" he says, grabbing his own rifle and sticking it in his belt "Now out and into the car"  
Jungkook is unsure, but he follows the orders anyway.

 

* * *

 

Taehyung stares at the double glass door of the big white building. He hasn't been to this place for two years, and he hasn't spoken to anyone except Namjoon. And he never had plans to do so.  
'But this is for Jungkook's sake' he thinks to himself, finally pushing the door open and walking in.

He glances at the familiar bleach-blonde sitting at the office, the woman looks up with a smile that fades the moment she meets eyes with the younger "M-mr.Kim?!"

"Taehyung" he corrects.  
"What are-?" She pauses "It's...It's nice seeing you. What can I help you with?"

Taehyung licks his lips, hesitating "I want to speak with your boss, as soon as possible"

She nods "Yes, just a minute" she still looks shocked, her eyebrows twisted in confusion.   
She picks up the black phone and presses a few buttons, bringing it up to her ear and waiting for a few seconds.  
"Mr.choi, there's someone here wanting to speak to you" she pauses for a moment before continuing, "Kim Taehyung"

After a it of silence, the lady puts the phone down and looks up at Taehyung "You may go to his office now"  
Taehyung nods "Thank you"

Taehyung walks towards the door leading through the main room which he has to walk through to get to the office.

If he had to, Taehyung could name every single person sitting at each desk, his old coworkers.

With a sigh, he opens the doors and walks in, closing it behind him. He starts walking, each step further in catches people's attention. By the time he's halfway through, the whole room is silent.  
He can see Namjoon staring at him in complete shock, mouthing something that looks like 'what? Why are you here?!'

Taehyung stops infront of the door, he doesn't even have time to knock when he hears a "Come in"   
And so he does.

Seeing the man who used to be like a father too him -and still is- after two years of not showing up makes him feel shame. He feels as if he betrayed them.

"Taehyung..." The man says "I did not expect such a visit, take a seat. How have you been?"

Taehyung sits down on the chair, looking around the room, nothing changed. He looks at the desk in front of him to see a picture, the picture he clearly remembers being taken of him with his crew after another achieved mission... a day before the shooting.

He looks down at his hands "Good, thank you. You?"

The man nods "That's a relief, I've been doing well, but it would be better if you kept in contact" he sighs "Now, I know well that you wouldn't come without a reason, so what brings you here?"

Taehyung looks up at the man "I apologise, I know a 'sorry' won't do anything about the two years but..." He trails off.

He hears the older chuckle "No need to apologise, you had reasons. Now really, Taehyung you haven't come here to just apologise, am I right?"

The younger is taken back by how easy it was, he still feels awful for it, but he couldn't find it in himself to come back. Taehyung is glad the man isn't angry.

He shakes the thoughts away, focusing on his mission.

"Yes. A while back I received a phone call" he sees Choi nod.  
"It was from a younger boy, he intended on calling a suicide helpline but got the numbers mixed up... I kept in contact with him to make sure he doesn't hurt himself"

"Are you still in contact?"

Taehyung nods "I spoke to him last night. In fact I met him in person once, but he wasn't aware it was me"

"Have you contacted his parents, or found out what his situation is?"

"It could be abuse, I'm almost convinced..."

The man turns more serious "Do you know the age of the boy?"

Taehyung nods again "He's nineteen, but he's still a student"  
  "Are you sure he still lives with his parents? He's of legal age and should be able to move out"

"Now....there's the problem, his father won't allow that"

"Id like you to give me the boys number to contact him"

Taehyung immediately reacts "That's not a good idea"  
  "Then what would you want us to do?"

"Sir.." He starts "I know it's much, but I want to ask for legal permission to lead this case myself"

The man sits back in the chair with a sigh, staring at Taehyung "That's honestly the last thing I'd expect you to ask for, but wouldn't it be easier if we get the boys IP, track him down and get him out of the house?"

Taehyung shakes his head "That would make matters worse"

  "And why do you think so, whats your plan?"

  "I want to keep in contact with him and get him to agree to meet. It'll take time, but going to his place is a bad idea"

Choi gives Taehyung a confused look "But I really don't understand your decision, the parent's won't be able to do anything when a group of police men come and rescue the kid, why take the long way?"  
  The younger hesitates "His father could be a threat, I can't predict what he'd do in such situation and taking risks is not a good idea"

"You have to give me full details to get the permission, Taehyung, you know how it works here, you're making no sense, how big of a threat could one man possibly be?"

Taehyung stays silent for a good minute or two, he never thought he'd be in this situation. But he has to save Jungkook. The older man waits patiently for an answer.

"The boy... His name is Jeon Jungkook"

He watches as the Choi's expression falls into the unknown, but when he doesn't speak, Taehyung continues "The son of Jeon Kangdae, the same man from two years ago"

It's quiet for a while.

"Taehyung I thought you clearly said-"  
  "I know sir, and yes I quit the job because I didn't want to get involved with that man after what happened-"

"And what changed your mind?"

Taehyung takes a moment to think over his words "Jungkook did..." He starts "I can't just leave him with that bastard there, his life is on line 24/7 and I can't sleep at night knowing he could get hurt at any moment. Please, I have to get him out of there..."

"And you expect me to let you do that by yourself?"

Taehyung stares at the older, dead serious "I will not make the same mistake from two years ago, all I want is permission to a weapon and information"

"I can't let you risk you life like that-"  
  "If you dont let me, then Jungkook could die instead of me, there's no win for you here"

The older sighs "Wouldn't you at least want Namjoon to help-"  
  "With research; yes, nothing more, his ass is staying in the office"

"Taehyung I'll warn you, just like I did two years ago, _this is dangerous, and you could regret it_ "

  "I'll regret it if Jungkook dies because I'm too afraid to take the job up"

The man nods slowly before opening a drawer, grabbing something before standing up and stretching his hand out to Taehyung.

A badge in his hand with Taehyung's name on it, something Taehyung didn't think he'll see again.  
"Welcome back to the team, your starting today, Mr.Kim"

Taehyung gives a small smile "Good to be back, _boss_ "

 

* * *

 

"now load it"

Jungkook chews on his lip, loading the gun in his hand. He's not afraid of shooting, what he's scared of is that his father is standing right beside him with another, loaded weapon. Its unsettling.

"I...do I really need to learn this?" He mumbles, keeping his eyes on the now loaded gun"

"Do what I fucking tell you to do" his father growls "Now lift it up and aim it at the bottles, try and hit at least 5 of ten"

Jungkook takes in a breath, bringing the weapon up. For the shortest moment he really thinks of pointing it at himself and just pulling the trigger. But when the sound of Taehyung's voice echos in his mind, the thought disappears almost immediately.

He puts his finger on the trigger and aims at the first empty soju bottle.  
And he fires, making the bottle shatter. He moves on to the next one, once again hitting the bottle.

Jungkook carries on till the end, and to his surprise manages to miss just one.

"Well well, maybe you're useful for something after all" the man pats his back and Jungkook can't help but winch away from the touch.

"Now with twenty bottles, up until you hit all without missing"

Jungkook finds the courage to look at the man "Why do I need to do this?"

"Because you're _Jeon_ Jungkook"


	11. 11.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise for any spelling errors!

Taehyung walks back into the working area, the room once again silent.  
Mr.Choi follows him outside, both of them stand at the top of the room looking at everyone else. Taehyung doesn't know how the others will react, don't they hold hatred towards him?

"Now" Choi starts, getting everyone's attention "This is Kim Taehyung, he will be working with you from today, take good care of him"

The silence that follows makes Taehyung worry. But then Namjoon stands up, the rest of the office following him and the room is filled with cheers. Taehyung looks up in disbelief, people who he has let down shouting in happiness is the last reaction he expected.  
But he's glad he got it.

 

* * *

 

"Your aim is good enough, you should be able to start work sooner than I thought"

Jungkook stares out the window of the car, watching the passing buildings "Work?" He glances at the man who's driving "What work would I need a gun for?"

"My work"

The younger is now staring at the man in confusion "Why would I work for you?" He barks, and maybe he has been just a bit too confident at this moment.  
"Because I fucking said so"

Jungkook sighs, turning back to the window "Doing crack, running from police and murdering isn't work, it's-"  
"You're gonna do what I fucking tell you to do, understood?!"

Jungkook shuts up for the rest of the ride, 'But what if I die?'

  
Jungkook exits the car and starts walking inside.  
"We're not done yet, into the kitchen"  
He hears and has no choice but to follow his father.

He sits at the kitchen table, the man pulls out a dark green folder, overfilled with papers and pushes it in front of him.   
"What's this for?"  
"Your first job"  
Jungkook looks at him in confusion.

"Inside the folder there are lists with people's names" he starts "All papers in there are called the 'green list', everyone listed is to be assassinated"

Jungkook feels his stomach twist, the folder has stacks of papers, why would he want so many people killed?

The man, as if hearing his sons thoughts, speaks up again "It seems like a lot but each paper has two people listed, including information on that person" he flips the folder open "Most of them are requested to be killed and we get paid, others are for our personal reasons"

Jungkook looks up at him "You want me to kill someone?"  
The man laughs "You wouldn't do that. At least not yet" he flips the pages "I want you to pick three people"  
"For your men to kill?"  
His father just gives a blunt "Yes"

Jungkook turns the papers, feeling his fathers eyes on him. He knows he has to pick or else he'll be the one on that list.  
Jungkook scans trough the different names and information, some even have a picture attached, he tries to find someone who would deserve death. In all honesty, he expected the list to have innocent people, but a lot of them are criminals.

He points at one profile,'Lee Jinwon, a 40 year old male accused of drug abuse and murder, stabbed a man to death, set free from prison after 8 years.'  
If Jungkook didn't know better, he'd expect his father to be on the list, the man fits in perfectly.

Jeon nods "Well then" and he writes something down in a notepad, assumingly the man's name.

Jungkook turns the page and keeps looking, even if he doesn't have to kill the person, he still feels like a murderer.  
The boy continues reading throught the names, when he stops completely. Re-reading one name over three times. He feels as if suffocating.

'Kim Taehyung, 25 years of age, male'

 

* * *

 

 

Taehyung sets his laptop on his desk. He remembers sitting in the same spot for the first time a few years ago, when he was shy and didn't know what to begin with. That's when Namjoon came up to him with a bright smile and helped.

Taehyung smiles at the thought. And then he realises why he really came back. He pulls his phone out and goes to his contacts.

Taehyung;  
How are you doing?

"Need help?" He's startled by the voice, quickly realising it's Namjoon.  
Taehyung smiles up at him "Nope I'm good"

"Who are you texting? And at work, on the first day? Tch tch" the older shakes his head at Taehyung.  
"Jungkook. And texting him is a part of my work now" the younger reminds. He sits at his desk, turning his laptop on.

"Have you thought deeper into it?" Namjoon asks. Taehyung turns to look at him cin question "What do you mean?"

"Ok lets say you get to meet up with that boy and catch his father, that man escaped so many times, don't you think he will again?"  
"The boss is getting in contact with the US, when we catch him, we're sending him away to a prison in America"

Namjoon nods "Ok That's a plan.... What about the kid then, are you aware of how messed up he must be from living like that?"

Taehyung sighs, pausing to think for a moment "He's nineteen we'll figure something out"  
"Taehyung that's hella young, do you expect him to build a proper life for himself? He tried contacting a helpline at first. His life is on line not only because of his father"

Taehyung glares at Namjoon, figuring he listened to his and Choi's conversation earlier.  
"No need to remind me, I'm worried as it fucking is. I'll..... I don't know, we'll get him into therapy of course"

Namjoon sighs and nods "If we even manage to catch his father"  
"We will" Taehyung turms away to his laptop "I'm not letting that bastard off this time"

 

* * *

 

It's getting closer to eleven and Jungkook has been sitting locked in his room all day. He can't forget seeing Taehyung's name on that paper. He doesn't want to believe it.

Jungkook pulled the page with Taehyung's name on it out when his father left, he ripped it up before throwing it away, but the man probably will remember him anyway, considering it was in the 'personal' section.

Jungkook sits up abruptly, 'but that means Taehyung must know his father in person' He starts panicking, keeping in contact with Taehyung really is a bad idea. It's putting the older at a higher risk.

Jungkook hears a car pull up and he quickly realises his father is back, most likely drunk. Which means nothing good.

He's about to lay and pretend to sleep when he hears his father's voice from downstairs.  
"Jungkook get down here!"

He swallows the fear and walks out of his room, making his way to the sitting room. When he walks in he feels his stomach twisting at the view.

"You left something in the car" the man is holding up Jungkook phone, looking furious. "Who the fuck is this 'Tae'?"

There's no way he read the messages because they're locked, but if Taehyung texted Jungkook, it still showed the notifications.  
"I-It's Jimin... I just changed the name"

"Oh?" His father laughs "I can't believe that boy stayed friends with such a fuck up like you"

Jungkook stays silent.

"What the fuck am I? An idiot?!" The older throws the device at Jungkook, the boy catches it as it hits his chest, if he was to throw it any harder, the phone would most likely break.  
"From when did you decide to call Park, 'Tae'? Now answer my question, who the fuck is it?!"

"I told you, it's Jimin!"

"Liar!" His father shouts, picking up the closest thing and throwing it at Jungkook. It being a glass.

Jungkook brings his hands up on instinct, the glass hitting his arm and breaking. He has no time to step back before the man is standing in front of him, grabbing Jungkook by his hoodie and punching him before pushing Jungkook away, making the boy stumble backwards and fall.  
"I thought I clearly fucking said, Park Jimin is the only exception. Who, the hell, is Tae?!"

Jungkook glares up at his father "None of your fucking business!"

The older looks shocked, before regaining his posture and laughing "Do you ever learn? You piece of shit" he kicks the younger.  
Jungkook clutches his stomach in pain, coughing up blood.

"You really need a proper lesson"

 

Jungkook is walking down the street, it's pitch black outside so there are not many people walking, and even if he passes someone occasionally, it's too dark for them to see the purple bruise on his cheek, or the deep cut on his lower lip, neither can they see his tear stained face.  
His body is almost numb from all the pain, it's a weird feeling. The worst part is that it will really start hurting in an hour or so.

Jungkook managed to leave the house when his father finally got bored of hurting the younger. He didn't have to wait long before the man fell asleep so he could leave.

Jungkook walks past the coffee shop which is closed now. He's glad to live in the more quiet part of Seol, but all he really has to do is look up to see the orange sky, lights from Kangnam lightning it up.

Jungkook hesitantly pulls his phone out, which is thankfully still working. He has received a bunch of messages, all from Taehyung. But he hasn't read even one. 'Maybe I should? I don't have to reply.... Just read them' he sighs, seeing the smoke-like air escaping his mouth, it makes him realise how cold it really is.

He turns his phone on, going to the messages before reading through them.

Taehyung;  
How are you doing?

Taehyung;  
Sorry I didn't text you earlier, it was quite a busy day...

Taehyung;  
Jungkook, you ok?

Taehyung;  
Please answer, even if it's one of your fake ass 'Im fine don't worry =)' messages.

Jungkook finds himself smiling for a moment 'I'm too obvious' he thinks.  
His smile fades whem he realises he can't text back, nor call the other. He really doesn't want to put him at a bigger risk, this has to stop.

Jungkook puts his phone away when it vibrates again, he checks it almost too eagerly.

Taehyung;  
please, Im seriously worried!

The boy bites his lip, winching as he remebers there's a cut on it.  
He wants to answer and let the other know he's fine, but he really can't put him in more danger.

Jungkook shuts his phone down completely. It's for the best, he thinks.  
He shoves the device in his pocket.

But it's too late when he looks back up and crashes into another person, also occupied with their phone which now falls to the ground.

"Shit, I'm sorry!" Jungkook apologises, reaching to pick the others phone up. He grabs the device, taking a glance at the bright screen that's displaying messages, and an ID that reads 'Jungkook'

The boy feels fear wash trough him as he stands up, giving the device to the male in front of him. Out of all the people, it had to be him.  
Taehyung looks just as shocked as the younger.

"Sorry" Jungkook mumbles, giving Taehyung his phone and quickly walking past him.

'He could not possibly recognise me' Jungkook hopes 'we only met twice, and for a short time'

Taehyung takes a moment to come back to reality, his eyes wide as he turns around after the younger

  
"JUNGKOOK!"

  
The boy stops in his track.


	12. 12.

"JUNGKOOK!"

Jungkook freezes 'how does he know..?!'

The younger doesn't know what to do, he wants to run but also wants to stay and talk. Shoving his hands in his pockets and keeping his hood on, he starts walking away, not even turning to look at Taehyung. 'I can't let him get hurt because of me'

He can hear Taehyung sigh and then there are footsteps coming from behind.  
"Jungkook,"  
He's stopped by a hand on his arm. Taehyung turns him around "Please"

The boy flinches, his bruised arm hurting from the slightest touch, even though Taehyung was gentle. The older immediately notices his discomfort and pulls his hand away.

Jungkook looks down at the ground, keeping quiet. What is he suppose to say at such a moment?

"I'm sorry.... How about we go for a walk, in the park?"

Jungkook hesitates, but throwing all fears away, he gives a hesitant nod.

 

Soon they're both walking trough the empty park, Jungkook kept his head down all the time. Taehyung probably noticed the bruise on his cheek or the cut on his lip when they bumped into each other, but he still doesn't want to look up, just in case.

"Why are you out so late?" he hears Taehyung ask.

  "What about you?" He avoids the question.  
  "I just left work"  
Jungkook gives a nod.

"Why didn't you answer my messages?"

'And what do I say now?'  
"I-....I'm sorry, I had a busy day"

"No no, you don't have to apologise! I was just.....worried"

Jungkook sighs "I don't understand" he mumbles.

  "Hm?"

"Why would you worry about me..."

  "Well," Taehyung starts "It's just how I am, and everyone needs somebody to worry about them"

They walk in silence for a few more minutes. Taehyung leaves the path and starts walking on the grass, Jungkook watches in curiosity as the older gets closer to the pond, sitting near the edge. He turns to look at Jungkook. The younger takes the hint and walks over to sit beside Taehyung, once again in silence.

"I once fell into this pond"

Jungkook actually turns to look at Taehyung with an amused expression "What?"  
The older chuckles "It's really shallow so it hurt when I hit the bottom"

As childish as it seems, Jungkook's full attention is on him now "How did that happen?

"I was out with my friend, Namjoon, we decided it's a good idea to skip last two classes of school" he stares at the water "we were walking around the park" Taehyung looks up and points at the other side of the pond,  
"You see that bench there?"

Jungkook looks at where he's pointing "Yea?" He nods.

"Namjoon was kind of more...uhm towards guys? And there was someone he liked sitting there reading... So me-" he laughs at the thought "-being the amazing friend I am, decided I'll help him ask the dude out"

Jungkook looks at Taehyung with a smile playing at his lips, gesturing for him to continue.

"Namjoon of course didn't like the idea but before he could do anything, I was speeding towards the guy. We were at the other side of the pond but just when I reached the bridge, Namjoon caught up and stopped me. I struggled so he'd let me go, which was a very bad idea, and ended up being pushed into the water" The older pouts.

Jungkook laughs, making Taehyung look at him "It's not funny" he protests, gaining a grin from the boy "It is"

"Oh yeah?"

Jungkook nods "Yes"

"How about I push you in, lets see who'll be laughing"

Jungkook's eyes widen, he moves away a bit "You wouldn't"  
  "You sure about that?" Taehyung turns on his knees, crawling towards Jungkook "I'll prove it!" 

Before the younger can move any further hes being held down by Taehyung who is tickling him.

"N-no stop it t-tickles!" He laughs, trying to push Taehyung away.  
He finally manages to get the older off of him and stand up, running away a metre or two, still laughing.  
He looks up to see Taehyung walking up to him with a smirk.  
"Id run if I were you"

"Oh shit" Jungkook turns around, running towards the path, but before he can reach it, there are arms around his waist, holding him still.  
"Nonono!" he tries to struggle and escape his grips, but Taehyung turns him around and with one swift, movement throws him over his shoulder, yet still gentle enough not to hurt him.

Jungkook can't stop laughing, he tries punching Taehyung's back but he can't find it in himself to put in any effort.  
"Put-" he punches his back again "-me down!"

He can feel Taehyung's chest vibrate when he laughs "Nope"  
They get closer to the edge and the water. The younger stays still, grabing at Taehyung's hoodie in fear he'll fall in "Nonono Taehyung don't"

"It's my turn to laugh"

"No please I can't swim" Jungkook does everything to sound genuinely scared but he can't help but laugh. Even though he really cannot swim.  
  "Liar!"  
"No really, I cant!"  
  "It's shallow don't worry"

The older manoeuvres Jungkook so that the boy's legs are around his waist and Jungkook's holding onto Taehyung's shoulders. The younger throws his arm around Taehyung's neck "If im falling in you're coming with me!"

Taehyung laughs "Fine" he lifts one of his legs up and pretends to take a step forward.  
"Nonono Taehyung please!"  
  "I demand an apology""  
  "I'm sorry!"  
  "For?"  
  "For laughing at how big of a loser you are!"

Taehyung gasps, "Oh you little-" he turns and falls on the grass with Jungkook underneath him, once again attacking him with tickles.  
"Ah-no stop!" The boy underneath him gasps between laughter "I'm sorry! Im sorry for laughing at you!"

Taehyung finally sits back, looking at the mess of a boy in front of him, his hood long pulled off, ash brown hair a mess and he's breathing loudly.  
"You-" he tries to calm his breathing down "-you're mean"

Taehyung gives an airy laughs "You asked for it" he collapses beside the younger, staring up at the sky.

 

They rest for a while, watching the stars before Taehyung suddenly speaks up.  
"Whats your astrology sign?"

Jungkook turns his head to look at him "Virgo...why?"

Jungkook watches confused as Taehyung lifts his hand up towards the sky, pointing his finger at something and making a pattern.

He then moves closer to Jungkook, their heads almost touching. The younger doesn't move away, he lets Taehyung grab his hand and lift it up.

"Point your finger at that star" Taehyung says and Jungkook does just that.  
"Now connect these," he guides their hands together, connecting three lines "That's a Virgo" he smiles up at the sky.

Jungkook turns his head towards Taehyung, forgetting how close he really was "How do you know that?"

Taehyung looks back at him, their noses almost touching "I was into astrology as a child"

"You seem to have had a lot of hobbies before" Jungkook comments.  
Taehyung chuckles, turning his gaze back to the stars "I was a curious kid"  
  "Your childhood must have been interesting"  
Taehyung just gives a nod.

"What do you like? I barely know anything about you, any hobbies?"

Jungkook thinks for a moment, pursing his lips "Music," he mumbles "Anything with music really"

Taehyung gives him an interested look "Do you play any instrument?"

  "No, never got the chance to learn... But I like singing, I have it after my mom"

"Sing something for me"

Jungkook looks at Taehyung "Like, now?"  
  "Yes, now"  
"B-but I'm not that good, its just something I like to do-"  
  "Come on Kookie~ please" Taehyung pouts and Jungkook feels his heart melt at the nickname,  
"...but what am I supposed to sing...?"

Taehyung smiles at him "Anything you like!"

Jungkook looks back at the stars, trying to remember some song, before finally getting something. He takes in a small breath and looks away, turning shy suddenly.

  "During this night it's, so hard to breath, I want to wake up now, I'm hating this dream, I'm trapped inside myself and im feeling sore, don't want to feel lonely, just want to be yours"  
He glances at Taehyung who is staring in awe, gesturing at him to sing some more.

Jungkook takes another small breath  
  "Why do I feel so incomplete, when you're not here with me, it's so dangerous, how wrecked I turn-out to be, save me because I, can't seem to go on my own don't let me go...  
Can you just hear my beating heart, it calls out to you whenever it wants, because when I'm in the dark, you'll be shining brightly like a spark.  
Give me your hand so you can save me, save me, I need your love before I fall, fall.. Give me your hand so you can save me, save me, I need your love before I fall, fall..... "

Taehyung looks amazed, he's at loss of words for a moment.  
"You have the sweetest voice I've ever heard" he exclaims "You should do something with it if you've such a talent!"

"I...don't think it's good enough to get me anywhere, but thank you" he looks back at the older, giving him a smile.

They stay still, staring at each other for a long moment, Taehyung's eyes scanning over Jungkook's features before he speaks up "How about we go to my apartment?"

Jungkook is confused by the sudden question, he sits up on the grass "I don't think that's a good idea"

Taehyung also lifts himself up "Just so I help you clean up" he glances at Jungkook's bruises and cuts "Then you're free to go"

"You don't think I can do it myself?"

"I do but I want to spend a bit more time with you, while I've the chance"

Jungkook thinks of his possibilities, his dad is asleep, and probably will sleep for the next twelve hours,  
judging from how much he drank, so that's not a problem... The chances of Taehyung being a serial killer aside, he really could go.

"Hey" Taehyung calls out, gaining the younger's attention and smiling at him "Its just a suggestion, if you can't or don't want to, then thats okay"

"What time is it?" Jungkook asks, looking at the older.  
Taehyung pulls his phone out "Almost midnight"

Jungkook smiles "If it's not a bother, then okay, I'd like to come over"

Taehyung's expression brightens up, he gets on his feet and before Jungkook can say anything, picks him up bridal style, making the boy laugh

Taehyung gives him a boxy smile "You're never a bother! Now lets go"


	13. 13.

Taehyung opens the door to his apartment when they reach the third floor. Jungkook hesitates for a moment, but all thoughts disappear when Taehyung smiles warmly at him and gestures for him to come in.

"You don't need to take your shoes off, I've to clean up a bit anyways" Taehyung says, grabbing Jungkook's coat which he took off and hanging it up.

Jungkook gives a nod and follows the other into what looks like the sitting room, if you walk on further into the large room, you'll walk into the kitchen as the two are connected.

The younger looks around, the apartment gives off a cosy feeling, it's slightly more on the modern side, with gray walls, black couches and black furniture in both the kitchen and living room.  
But small things like pastel pink and neon green pillows on the couch, or washed out yellow curtains are a nice addition to make it all softer looking.

Jungkook's own house is modern, or used to look like it. After his mother died everything went to hell. They were a well off family once.

"Take a seat, I'll grab the aid kit" Taehyung gestures towards the couch and leaves the room. Jungkook hesitantly sits down, still looking around.

He takes notice of how clean the apartment really is, even though Taehyung said he needs to clean up.

A momemt later, Taehyung walks in with a green box in his hand and a glass of water. "Here," he hands the glass to Jungkook "I figured you'd be thirsty"

The younger smiles at him "Thank you" he says before drinking.

"How did that even happen?" Taehyung gestures to Jungkook's bruises and cuts.  
The boy puts the glass down and gives Taehyung an embarrassed smile "Got into a fight..."

"Did you win?"

Jungkook huffs "Does it look like I won?"

The older laughs in response and sits beside Jungkook on the couch.  
He opens the aid kit and starts pulling out anything that's necessary "Is it like... a bully in school?"

Jungkook shakes his head "No, I don't really talk to anyone at school except my friend. Besides, I'm nineteen, not fourteen, I could handle a bully"

"If you say so" the other nods, bringing a wet cloth up to Jungkook's face to clean the cuts "Then what was the fight for? A girl perhaps?"

Jungkook's eyes wander away, not paying much attention to the stinging "No, that would be stupid"

"Stupid? You never fought over a girl?"  
The younger laughs lightly "No, I never really got around to those kind of things"  
Taehyung stops what he's doing for a moment to give Jungkook a questioning look "You haven't dated before?"

Jungkook presses his lips together, still not looking at the older. His thought's go back to what Taehyung said about Namjoon earlier and he calms down "Well, not a girl"

Taehyung takes a moment before realising "Ah okay" he nods and goes back to cleaning the cut "Doesn't this sting?"

Jungkook slightly nods "It does"

"Oh... Well you seem really resistant to pain"

'If you only knew'  
"Always had that" he smiles.

Taehyung moves the piece of fabric down to Jungkook's lip when he's done with the cheek, wiping away the bits of dry blood, making sure he's gentle and not hurting the other. But Jungkook doesn't react.

He puts the cloth aside when done and grabs a small tube of cream, putting some on his fingers before bringing it up to the cut on Jungkook's lip "Just so it doesn't get infected and you can eat normally" he mumbles.  
This time Jungkook flinches away with a quiet 'tch'

Taehyung immediately moves his hand back "Did I hurt you?"  
The younger shakes his head "No it just stings a bit more, it's fine though, I just didn't expect it"  
Taehyung gives a small nod and goes back to putting the cream on, this time more careful.

When done, he looks Jungkook over, one thing he did take notice off was a fading bruise at the side of Jungkook's neck. He remembers how Jungkook winched when he grabbed his arm and so he looks down at it "Is your hand ok?"

Jungkook looks at the older before glancing at his hand "Yea it's fine"  
  "Can I look over it?"  
The boy pauses for a moment to think before nodding sheepishly. He pulls the sleeve up as far as he could, which stopped just over his elbow.

Jungkook stretches his hand out. Taehyung gently grabs him by the wrist and turns his hand, looking over the bruises, there's no doubt some of them are older, he takes a glance at Jungkook's wrist too, just making sure the boy isn't harming himself, which he thankfully isn't.

Taehyung spots the newest cut going along the side of his arm, it reaches further up, the sleeve still covering it   
  "uhm... Would it be okay if you take your hoodie off? I don't think your sleeve will go up enough.." Taehyung asks, clearly awkward about it, not wanting to make the younger uncomfortable.

Jungkook pulls his hand down, fidgeting with the end of his hoodie while thinking.

"If you want to go to the bathroom and do it yourself then your free to do so" he hears Taehyung say.  
Jungkook nods "If that's okay.."

Taehyung smiles "Of course" he stands up, picking up whats needed from the aid kit and hands it to Jungkook.  
"The bathroom is the door closest to the entrance, shout if you need anything" Taehyung says and he ruffles Jungkook's hair jokingly.  
The younger almost glares at him "I'm not a six year old you know"  
Taehyung laughs "But you're six years younger than me"

Jungkook rolls his eyes at that and leaves the room, making his way towards the bathroom.  
'I never realised the age gap...' he thinks 'Not like it matters'  
Yet he can't help but feel a bit weirdly disappointed.

Five minutes or so pass and Taehyung is sitting on the couch, lost in thought, wondering 'how in the world did Jungkook get so many bruises?' and 'what if it was his father that did it?'  
It just gives Taehyung another reason to despise the man.

His thoughts are interrupted when he hears a somewhat shy "Taehyung?" coming from the bathroom. The older stands up and walks up to the door "You ok there?"

"Yea but..there's a cut a bit more on the back and I can't reach it properly..."

"Do you want me to help?"

"If you don't mind..."

Taehyung finds it cute how shy the other sounds "Can I come in?"

"No" he hears Jungkook "You've to magically do it while standing outside" 

Taehyung chuckles, rolling his eyes as he opens the door "You go from shy to-..." he trails off and freezes, because Jungkook is standing there shirtless, looking slightly embarrassed and god damn that boy must work out. He quickly clears his throat "-to cocky really quickly" It earns him a giggle from the younger.

"Now, where exactly is the cut?"

Jungkook turns around, pointing just behind his shoulder, a bit lower. Taehyung takes a moment to look at his back, and he would admire the muscles if he wasn't so concerned about all the bruises and scars. Something's not right...

"You get into fights a lot?"

Jungkook stays still before giving a small nod "uhm, used to..."  
The younger is about to speak up again, maybe back up his excuse, but he's found wordless when he feels a warm hand on his arm, turning him around slightly. Taehyung grabs another piece of fabric from the aid kit before spilling some purified water on it and bringing it up to Jungkook's back.

It silent for the first minute, Jungkook looks up to see his reflection in the mirror, realising how visible the bruises really are and starting to regret calling Taehyung. His eyes travel to the other male in the mirror, he watches Taehyung, he looks more serious when concentrated, his expression is blank.

"Now," the older mumbles when he finishes with cleaning. He looks up at their reflection, meeting eyes with Jungkook. Neither of them say anything nor do they make a move to look away.

It's like looking at something they haven't seen in each other yet. Taehyung can see how Jungkook really is when he's not around. The boys eyes look sad, the playful grin isn't at his lips anymore. He looks tired, of everything. Taehyung can only worry more and more because the look in his eyes is dark.

And it's the first time Jungkook sees Taehyung so broken looking, his expression is still blank yet there's something just sad, like regret, or worry, or even fear.

Jungkook realises he really knows nothing about Taehyung.

Suddenly the older turns away to grab something "I'll put a bandage on it so your hoodie won't irritate the cut" he hears Taehyung, his tone is normal again and when he turns back around, Jungkook can see Taehyung giving him a small smile. All back to "normal"

 

"Thank you" Jungkook says, throwing his hoodie on and straightening it when it's on.  
"No need to thank me" Taehyung smiles at him as they walk back towards the living room.

"Can I ask you something?" Jungkook says, a bit quieter than his usual tone.

Taehyung looks back at him "Mhm go ahead"

"Are you from Seoul?" He asks.  
Taehyung lifts his brow at the question "Is my accent still that clear?" He chuckles "No, I'm from Daegu"  
Jungkook smiles "It's not clear, but you can still slightly hear it" he adds.  
"Why did you come to Seoul?"

"Same reason as most people, college"

Jungkook nods "To study, law was it?"  
Taehyung hesitates "Yea.. You could say that"  
  "What about your family?"

Taehyung looks at Jungkook "You seem really curious all of a sudden" he points out.  
  "I don't really know much about you..." Jungkook mumbles, looking away.

Taehyung nods "Yeah... But do I know anything about you?"

Jungkook stays quiet, Taehyung is right, he doesn't know much about the younger, and if he doesn't want to tell Taehyung anything about himself, why would the older have to?

"Well," Taehyung starts "My family wasn't too supportive of my career choices.."

Jungkook look at him confused "But isn't law one of the best ones to take?"

Taehyung stops to think for a moment "It's hard to explain" he says "What about you, are you from here?"

Jungkook shakes his head "No, I was born in Busan, so was my mother. My father is from Seoul though, and...uhm works here, so we moved when I was really young"

"Whats your fathers occupation?"

The younger didn't expect this question, he tries to come up with something fairly similar to what he really does "I..I don't really know myself, but he's the boss of some organisation"  
Taehyung only nods, before realising "Shit don't you have school tomorrow? It's almost one"

Jungkook looks at him, wanting to face palm himself for forgetting "Yea, I should be going"  
  "I'm really sorry for keeping you so long-"  
Jungkook quickly shakes his head "Don't apologise, thank you for everything, you made one of my worse days a good one" He smiles, genuinely thankful.  
Taehyung can only smile back, glad he could make Jungkook happy.

They walk to the door when Taehyung speaks up "Would you want a lift home?"  
Jungkook turns around "No thank you, you did enough for me already" he says "So do one last thing and get enough rest tonight"  
Taehyung smiles at the sweet words.

 

"Will we meet again?" 

Comes the question Jungkook was afraid of hearing.  
He really doesn't want Taehyung to get hurt, especially now when he seen him on his fathers list. Taehyung looks like he already knows the answer, he gives the younger a sad smile and sighs "Sleep well"

Jungkook looks away, he really does enjoy talking to Taehyung and spending time with him, but he just can't.   
"I'm sorry" Jungkook bites his lip, quickly regretting it when he feels the sudden pain and he instinctively brings a hand up to his mouth, realising it's bleeding again.

Taehyung looks up "Aish, you shouldn't do that if you want it to heal" he says "Wait, I'll get you the cream" Taehyung jogs into the sitting room and comes back with the cream in his hand a moment later.

Taehyung gently moves Jungkook's hand away from his mouth, he brings his own up, wiping the blood with his thumb.  
Jungkook looks away upon realising how close Taehyung is.  
The older puts some cream on Jungkook's lower lip before spreading it, his gaze travels up a bit, now looking at Jungkook's wandering eyes. The boy looks back and the moment their eyes meet, Taehyung's move back to his lip, making sure it isn't bleeding.

His eyes linger on Jungkook's lips for a moment too long, and he finds himself leaning forward thoughtlessly. Kissing the other.


	14. 14.

The feeling of the olders plush lips on his is the last thing Jungkook expected, yet he can't seem to pull away. Melting in the gentle way Taehyung kisses him.

Jungkook wasn't kissing back, only when Taehyung is about to pull away does the younger push his lips against his. It feels wrong, but something in him wants to want it.

Hesitantly, Taehyung brings his hands up, cupping Jungkook's face and deepening the kiss just the slightest.

None of them know whats happening. Taehyung is sure as hell he fucked everything up by kissing him.

And Jungkook knows it's just going to be harder to leave and forget Taehyung.

Taehyung is pulling away a bit too quickly for Jungkook's liking, but he doesn't dare to make a move and stop him. Taehyung pulls his hands away from Jungkook's face and the younger can see how shaky they've gotten.

Jungkook stays in his spot for a moment longer, looking at the other. Taehyung's mouth opens, but no words leave past his lips, he doesn't know what to say. Is he supposed to apologise? Say goodbye?

Jungkook bows slightly and turns around, hiding his face from Taehyung, he reaches to open the door when he hears the olders low voice.  
  "I'm sorry I didn't-...." Taehyung trails off 'I didn't what? Mean it? I didn't think?'

When he doesn't continue; without turning around, Jungkook gives a quiet "Goodbye" that reaches just above a whisper.

"Goodbye... Does that mean we won't contact each other?"

Jungkook stays facing the door, not wanting Taehyung to see his tear filled eyes, he shakes his head "I'm sorry" he whispers, opening the door and walking out.

 

* * *

 

"And then he-...." Jimim trails of "Hello? Jungkook?" He waves at the boy "Yah!"  
Jungkook snaps out of his thoughts, looking back at the older "Hm?"

Jimin sighs "You've beem out of it for the whole day..."  
  "I'm sorry" Jungkook mumbles "...just much to think about"  
Jimin smiles "How about a coffee to lift up your mood?"  
The younger looks up "We've only five minutes of break left though..."  
Jimin's smile grows wider "One day of school skipped won't do you any harm, will it?"

 

"Two lattes please" Jimin smiles at the lady in front of him, she gives a nod and walks away to make the coffees.

Jimin turns to Jungkook while waiting in line, he notices the younger is once again lost in thought.  
  "Whats up with you today?"  
Jungkook turns to him "hm?"  
  "Whats wrong? You never act like this, you're always careful and collected no matter what... But I lost count of how many people you almost walked into on the way here!"

Jungkook sighs "Just tired"  
  "Yeah sure"

"Two lattes?" They both hear the lady, Jimin nods and grabs the coffees before looking at Jungkook "I'm not stopping you from crashing into someone next ti-" Jimin turns, bumping into someone much latter, almost spilling the two drinks. Jungkook snorts "Said something?"

"I'm so sorry I didn't-" Jimim looks up at the man who's arching a brow at him.  
  "Park Jimin apologising to me? That's something new"

"Namjoon!" The younger exclaims.  
  "Yah that's Namjoon-hyung to you brat" he laughs.  
Jimin sticks his tongue out in a teasing manner.

Jungkook stares at them awkwardly, lost in the situation.

"This is my friend," Taehyung pulls Jungkook in, throwing an arm around his shoulder "Jungkook! And that's Namjoon" Jimin looks from Jungkook to Namjoon.  
Both of them are staring at each other in silence, and Jimin feels like he's missing something.

Finally Jungkook bows slightly "Nice to meet you"  
Namjoon smiles "You too". He turns to Jimin "shouldn't you two be in school?"  
"A day off won't kill anyone, officer" he grins at Namjoon, knowing he can't do anything to Jimin or else a specific someone will go after him.  
"Hm, well I'm wondering what that boyfriend of yours would do if he knew you're skipping classes"

Jimin's grin turns upsidedown "Please don't tell him!"

Namjoon ignores his request "I better buy the coffees and leave, it was nice seeing you"

Jimin laughs "Who's pushing you around now?"  
Namjoon sighs, glancing at Jungkook before looking back at Jimin and speaking "Taehyung-ah, he seems pissed off and he's practically falling asleep"

Jungkook makes eye contact with Namjoon, quickly remembering that' That's Taehyung's friend.'  
The younger turns to Jimin "I'm going to the rest room" and without looking back he almost runs towards the toilets.

 

* * *

 

"First day back and you already look done as fuck" Namjoon comments, placing a cup of coffee on Taehyung's desk who has been searching trough all documents on Jeon Kangdae.

"Didn't get much sleep" Taehyung mumbles, his eyes scanning the computers monitor as he grabs the coffee.  
Namjoon lifts a brow at him "You left pretty late, weren't you planning on going to sleep right away?" he asks, drinking his own coffee.

Taehyung's eyes don't leave the laptop "That was the plan"  
  "And what better stuff did you find to do instead of sleeping?"

"Jeon Jungkook"

Namjoon chokes on his coffee, grabbing his chest before giving Taehyung a look of disbelief.  
Taehyung immediately glares at him "Not that way you fucking pervert" he throws a pen at him.

When Namjoon catches his breath he sighs "Make yourself clear next time" he throws the pen back at Taehyung, who doesn't react.

A few seconds pass and Namjoon realises "Wait you met up with the kid?"

Taehyung nods, finally looking away from the laptop "Yeah, I bumped into him on way home"  
  "What was he doing out so late?"

The younger sits back with a sigh "I don't know... But he was covered in bruises and cuts, he said he got into a fight, but even if he did... He doesn't look weak, he could fight back..he's probably even stronger than me"

"You suspecting anything?"

"What if his father is doing this to him?"

Namjoon ponders on it "Wouldn't a gang leader train his only son to follow his job?"

Taehyung stays quiet. Namjoon's expression suddenly changes "Taehyung what if Kangdae planned this?"   
The younger looks up in question "what do you mean?"

"What if that kid really is on his fathers side and the man is using him to get you?"

Taehyung considers that before shaking his head "If that was his plan, I'd be dead by now... As I said, Jungkook would probably tackle me to the groumd without a problem. And when I offered a lift, he refused"

"What if he's trying to get your full trust?"

Taehyung shakes his head, turning back to the computer "Jungkook wants absolutely nothing to do with me, he was practically running away from me yesterday..." Taehyung mumbles "And if he was on his fathers side, I doubt the man would let anyone hurt his only son like that... Jungkook's whole body is covered with bruises and scars"

"You got a nineteen year old, someone six years younger than you, to undress for you on the first meeting? And you call me a pervert..."

"He asked for help with a cut on his back, I see nothing wrong with that, now get your ass back to your desk, don't you have work to do?"

Namjoon laughs "First gotta report child rape to the boss"

Taehyung picks up his second pen and throws it at Namjoon again, glaring "He's nineteen, legal age, how did you even get this job without basic knowledge?"

"Yeah yeah okay" Namjoon is about to walk away when he remembers "Ah and Min is coming back"

Taehyung immediately looks up at Namjoon, hoping what he heard was right "Yoongi-hyung?"  
  "Yeah"  
"Wasn't he moved permanently?"

Namjoon nods "Yeah but something went wrong and boss decided to move him back to this office"

"Did you talk to him?"

"Yoongi? Yeah, he said he prefers it here anyways because "nothing happens in daegu"" Namjoon imitates his hyungs grumpy voice before continuing"...And his boyfriend lives here after all"

"They're still dating?"  
Namjoon nods "Mhm... I honestly doubted it would work out at first, but even when Yoongi moved they stayed happy"

Taehyung smiles "True love"

Namjoon snorts "They're both opposites of each other, one a grumpy ass, the other like a fricking plushie"

Taehyung laughs "You and Seokjin hyung are also very different, but it works"

"Yeah, but we don't have 8 years between us"

Taehyung rolls his eyes "Let it be, it's love"  
  "I guess.." Namjoon shrugs "You talk about love yet have been single for five goddamn years"

Taehyung turns decides to ignore that, expecting Namjoon to walk away, but the older stays standing.  
Taehyung looks up "Something wrong?"  
Namjoon looks down at Taehyung "Does Jungkook have brown hair?"  
The younger hesitstes before nodding.  
"You said he got in a fight?"  
Taehyung nods again.  
"Does he have a cut under his left eye?"  
"Namjoon what are you getting at?"

"I met Jungkook, and I think I know what school he goes to"


	15. Chapter 15.

"Namjoon" Jungkook mumbles, grabbing at his hair "That must the dude Taehyung was talking about, but officer?.... Why does he know Jimin...?" He's staring at himself in the mirror when the door of the bathroom open and another male walks in, before the man can start thinking Jungkook might be crazy, the younger walks out with a sigh.

  
"You look as if you just seen a ghost" Jimin says when Jungkook sits in front of him.

"Who was that?"

The older is taken back by the sudden question "Namjoon? He's Yoongi's friend"

"Oh... How's Yoongi hyung? We haven't spoken for ages"

Jimin gives a small smile "He's been really busy lately so we don't talk as often, his boss moved his office again"  
Jungkook nods "Do you know where to?"  
  "No, he said he's not sure where either"  
Jungkook nods again "...about Namjoon, he said something about a friend-"  
  "Taehyung?"  
"Mhm"  
  "I met him a few times but I don't know much, I guess he's back working with Namjoon. Why?"  
   Jungkook ignores his question  "Back?"

Jimin stops to think for a moment "He quit his job after an accident three years ago...." He trails off before lowering his voice.  
   "Remember... your father's shooting on the news, where they didn't give any names for personal reasons?... I think he was the one officer that was apart of it and lived"

Jungkook doesn't answer, instead he looks away, drinking his coffee  
He wants to scream in frustration.  
Jimin spots his fist clenching and unclenching and he immediately knows there's a problem.  
"Why did you ask?"

"Jimin I've to tell you something" He stands up "First, lets leave"

  
"So what your telling me, is that; you called Taehyung by an accident, he didn't want to fuck off and now he's after you, trying to help, plus your psycho of a father is trying to locate him because what you believe is that Taehyung has survived the shooting"

Jungkook nods.

"Where the fuck was I during all this?!"

Jungkook shrugs.

"Speak to me! What now? Is he even aware of how dangerous your father is?!"

Jungkook groans, hiding his head in his hands "I don't know what to do! best thing would be if I disappeared...that way my father wouldn't have anything that could lead him to Taehyung and Taehyung wouldn't have anything to worry about..."

Jimin immediately looks up at him "Last time I asked, running away wasn't an option"

Jungkook stays silent, running away is not an option, thats true. He takes a look around the park, making sure nobody heard them. It's getting cloudy so there aren't many people walking around, but it's still good to stay on guard.

Jungkook glances at Jimin before once again looking away. He really doesn't have a clue what to do. The only option really is disappearing, 'but how?'

"No" Jimin suddenly stands up off the bench "I know what's going trough your mind, and that is not an option either, so don't even try" he raises his voice. Jungkook keeps his face down, managing a quiet "I won't, don't worry"

Jimin sighs, he goes to hug the younger "We'll figure something out, just please, please don't do anything stupid"

 

* * *

 

 

Taehyung looks up "You met Jungkook?"  
Namjoon nods. The younger stands up "You're sure it was him?"  
  "Yes I'm sure. He was with Jimin"  
Taehyung turns to his laptop, immediately searching for the Park family in the documents.

"Jimin introduced us and it's as if Jungkook knew me... Did you say anything?"  
The younger freezes, his thoughts racing "I mentioned we're friends.... Does he know you're a cop?" He turns to the older.  
  "...Jimin called me officer in front of him"

Taehyung feels panic wash trough him "Jungkook is too cautious..." He mumbles "He will ask Jimin about it"

"Can he do much about it though?"

Taehyung stays silent.

Namjoon continues "He won't tell his father because from what I know, he wants to protect you. What can he do? We got the school and all we need is his address. Worst thing that can happen is he'll be pissed at you for hiding it"  
  "Exactly!" Taehyung barks, gaining his coworkers attention, he quickly apologises.

"And?" Namjoon asks "What does it matter, you want to save the kid, not become best friends for ever. He can be mad all he wants, you shouldn't care as long as he's safe" the tone in Namjoon's voice is so careless that the younger is almost annoyed at him.

'But I do care'  
Taehyung sighs "whats the name of the school Jimin goes to?"

"Stalking my boyfriend?"

Taehyung freezes upon hearing the low voice behind him, not able to believe what he just heard.   
He turns around abruptly.  
"...Yoongi-hyung?"

"No, santa clause, ho ho bitch"

The younger feels a smile spread across his lips and he runs up to Yoongi, hugging him "I didn't know you'd be back today"

Yoongi smiles "Surprise?" he chuckles "So, looking for Jimin?"

Namjoon shakes his head "No, his friend, Jungkook"  
Taehyung notices how Yoongi's expression falls for a moment and he pulls away.

"And why exactly are you looking for him?" The older asks cautiously.

Taehyung makes eye contact with Yoongi, but he doesn't look away. 'He must know something'

"That's a bad idea Tae"

"You knew about it?"

Yoongi sighs "... I knew Jungkook even before Jimin. Since he was six... When his life was still intact and his mother was alive"

The youngest of the three furrows his eyebrows "And when it all went to hell, you didn't try helping?"  
  Yoongi looks up at him "Of course I did! Who do you think I am?... I tried, he never let me but I didn't listen"

"Doesn't seem like you did much"

Yoongi laughs bitterly "Helping made it worse... His father didn't dare do more than slap or shout at Jungkook before I decided to "help", it just angered his father more"

Namjoon turns to Yoongi "Didn't you try reporting it to the boss?"  
The older hesitates "I couldn't... His mother died around the time of the shooting... How was I supposed to bring up Jeon? He'd burn me alive"

Taehyung turns to his laptop, turning it off and grabbing his jacket off the chair "We're going to visit the school, I'm driving, Yoongi gives the directions. Both of you, meet me at my car in 5"

The group meets at the parking lot not long after, Taehyung and Yoongi sit at the front with Namjoon at the back.  
They all decided to drive in Taehyung's car to avoid too much attention, the school ends soon and a police car parked in front of it would spread rumours, last thing they meed is Jungkook avoiding school.

They arrive within thirty minutes, wasting no time they exit the car and walk into the building.

"How may I help you?" Asks a young lady sitting behind the desk. Taehyung pulls out his police badge and showing it to her, feeling somehow weird after not being able to do that for three years "Does Jeon Jungkook attend school here?"

The lady smiles and nods "Ah yes, Jungkook, sweet boy" her smile fades "Is there a problem?"

Taehyung smiles "No miss, we just need his address"

The lady stands up "Of course, I just have to contact the principal beforehand"  
Taehyung nods as she walks away.

"Looking for Jimin?" Namjoon chuckles, looking at Yoongi whos watching the students walking pass.

"I haven't seen him since Christmas, and school is already ending... It's been five months" the older mumbles.  
Taehyung smiles at those words, shaking his head.

"Hello" they hear a male voice, Taehyung turns around to be met with who he assumes is the principal.

"Hello" Taehyung bows "We're looking for Jeon Jungkook's address"

The man nods, turning to the secretary "Please write down the address for them"

He turns back to the officers "Has Jungkook done something? He's usually a quiet person, but a great student-"  
"No," Taehyung smiles "He hasn't done anything wrong, no need to worry, everything will get sorted out soon"

  
"Okay what now?" Yoongi asks, walking out of the building with the other two. Taehyung's eyes scanning over the paper with the address.  
  "Do we go there now?" Namjoon looks at the younger.  
Taehyung looks up from the paper, giving Namjoon a look of disbelief  
"Yea sure lets go, because that bastard totally did not shoot all nine members of my team, which were armed with two guns each and heavy armour. The three of us can surely arrest him without any issue, lets go!"

Namjoon sighs "No need for the sarcasm... And he also had a team with him"  
Yoongi nods "True... But we don't know, he could have his men covering him 24/7"

"Plan?"

Taehyung stops, thinking for a moment "We can't wait for too long, but we do need a plan, I'll come up with something today and we'll hopefully be able to take action tomorrow"

Namjoon and Yoongi look at each other, nodding "We're in"

Taehyung laugh "Oh no no, your asses stay in the office, I'm not letting you get hurt"

Yoongi nods, walking past Taehyung and patting his back "You're funny kid, but we're going"

Namjoon winks at the younger teasingly "The one thing we all swore to each other: we keep together"


	16. 16.

Taehyung shakes his head at the two older boys, both making childish jokes as they walk trough the park. He looks around, his gaze passing the other side of the park, the place where he seen Jungkook while taking pictures. When he thinks back on it, wasn't he hugging someone?  
  "How many close friends does Jungkook have?"

Yoongi looks at Taehyung, confused "... Only Jimin and me, why?"  
  "Just curious..." He mumbles. "Does he have a girlfriend?"  
  "No...uhm, Jungkook likes guys, and from what I know he hasn't been with anyone for a while" Yoongi answers "Whats with the questions?"

Taehyung shrugs, not knowing himself why he asked.  
He soon notices that Yoongi stopped walking, and when he turned around to see what the matter was, he also stopped.  
Namjoon looks at the both of them in worry "What now, do we run or?"

 

  
"Jimin whats-" Jungkook turns to look at the older, but he immediately wants to turn back around and run.

"Yoongi is back?" Jimin mumbles smiling. And Jungkook would also be happy, only if Taehyung wasn't standing right there with Yoongi and Namjoon, staring at him.

Jimin is about to run over to the others when he realises the problem.  
Jungkook smiles at him "You go to Yoongi, I'll leave-"  
  "No I can't just ditch you"  
"But I can't come with you, Taehyung is there"  
   "What can he do with the others around? We're in a public place... And don't you want to say hi to Yoongi?"

Jungkook sighs, it won't do him mich harm, will it? 'You're doing this for Jimin.'  
He gives the older a smile "You run over to that boyfriend of yours, I'm right behind you"

Jimin breaks into a grin before turning and running towards Yoongi. Jungkook sheepishly walking up towards the others. He watches his two best friends hug and it warms his heart how cute they are.

"You didn't tell me you were coming!"

Yoongi laughs "Surprise baby" he kisses the younger.

"Ok no stop, we're in a public place" Namjoon says. Jimin stick his tongue out at the older.

Jungkook's gaze turns from the cute couple to Taehyung, his smile falls and he quickly looks down.

"Nice to see you again, Jungkook?" He hears Namjoon and looks up.  
  "Yes, and you too" the younger bows.

Jimin is quick to realise Jungkook is getting anxious and he gently pulls away from Yoongi's embrace.  
"I would love to stay but... We're going somewhere-"  
Jungkook jumps in "No it's ok" he smiles at Jimin "You can stay with Yoongi, you haven't seen each other in months"  
   
Jimin blinks in confusion "But you-"

"I should go home anyways" Jungkook smiles "Dad wants me back in thirty minutes" he can feel his stomach twist at the word 'dad'

Jimin doesn't smile though "Jungkook we're-"  
"I'll text you later" he says and then turns to the group "It was nice meeting you" he bows "Happy to see you back hyung" he glances at Yoongi, who is staring back at him with nothing but pure worry. Jungkook just ignores it.

"Kook-" Yoongi starts but the younger is already walking away. Taehyung doesn't hesitate, fast walking after the boy.

"Jungkook!"

Jungkook doesn't stop, ignoring Taehyung and hoping he'll let him leave. For a second he really believed Taehyung stopped.

"Jeon Jungkook!" He hears the older raise his voice and Jungkook stills. He turns around, forcing himself to make eye contact.  
Taehyung feels something close to fear when he notices Jungkook's tear filled eyes.

"Why can't you just leave me alone?"

Taehyung slowly starts walking towards him "I can't, I don't want to"

"You're going to get hurt because of me" Jungkook is biting down on his lip to hold the tears back "I don't want anything to happen to you"

Taehyung stays quiet as he continues walking.

"You-" Jungkook hesitates "You out of all people should know how dangerous my father is!" he doesn't break the eye contact "Thats who you're after, aren't you?"

Taehyungs expression stays unreadable and his tone of voice calm "I'm after _you_ " he says, reaching Jungkook and standing right in front of him "Your father doesn't matter to me as long as you're safe"

Taehyung gently grabs Jungkook's hand, squeezing it "Please, let me help you"

"I can't" the younger pulls away "And its best if you leave Seoul, my father wants you dead and he'll try to find you" He breathes "Stop worrying about me and save yourself"

"You want me to just leave you like this?"

"Yes."

Taehyung stares him in the eyes, looking for some sign of... anything really. But they are dark and empty, yet at the same time, hold so much unreadable emotion.

Jungkook takes a step back, slowly turning and walking away. This time Taehyung lets him go.

 

* * *

 

With so much on mind, Jungkook doesn't even realise when he reaches his house.

'I should have stopped talking to him when it started'  
He walks into the house and is met with pure silence, he opens the door that he just closed to confirm that his father is gone, but the car is parked.

"Get in the car" he turns around to see his father, staring at him with clearly no patience. Jungkook doesn't question and just gets in the vehicle.

They're sitting in silence throughout the whole drive and all Jungkook could think of is how much he wants their car to crash.

  
The time passes slowly and Jungkook is getting tired of constantly doing the same thing over and over again, for two hours now.  
"Your aim is good but its not perfect" his father says, watching Jungkook shoot the glass bottles.  
"You still have much to work on

Throughout those two hours of holding the gun in his hand and shooting at the empty bottles of soju, there has been a few times when the thought of pointing the weapon at his father and shooting, crossed his mind.

But each time he thought of it, the fact that 'he's still my father' and the memories of how loving he once was, stopped him from doing so. How could you kill someone that was once your loving parent.

Another few hours pass, it's already dark outside and Jungkook is seriously getting sick and tired of this constant shooting, the blasting sound of the gun has carved itself into Jungkook's mind. He ran out of bottles and was told to shoot beer cans until he runs out of those too, and his heart sunk when he seen the amount of empty cans they had. But finally, hes getting to the end of it.

His father left somewhere a while ago, from what Jungkook seen, the man walked into the nearby building, which he figured belongs to the gang or something. He really couldn't care less.

The man comes outside and walks over to Jungkook "That's enough for today, now follow me, we have something to talk about"

Jungkook feels fear flooding in at the tone of his fathers voice, there certainly is a problem, and the younger knows he will get into trouble.

Jungkook walks into the building, following like he was told. The inside looks like this used to be an old school, the paint on the walls is scraping off, majority of the windows are covered with wood. He's led trough a long halway and a few sets of stairs. Jungkook doesn't even want to think about what they use the other rooms for.

Finally coming to the end of a hallway, they stop at a door with the number 22 on it and walk in. The classroom is mostly empty, with just a few book shelves, an old round kitchen table in the middle and three chairs around it. And the two men, probably his fathers workers.

"Sit down"

The boy obliges.

There's a weird atmosphere, he feels that there's something wrong, something is going to happen.

"Now," his father starts, sitting in front of Jungkook.  
"You left this home today" he slams something down on the table, making Jungkook flinch at the sudden movement.

The man lifts his hand up and Jungkook feels his breathing become unstable. There in front of him lays his phone.

His father turns the device on, it immediately shows the contacts list.  
"How are you fucking going to explain this?" He pressee Taehyung's contact and goes into the messages "Come on, speak up"

Jungkook's heart is pounding, he's not able to form words.

After a while of silence, the man loses his patience. "Well then," he picks up the phone "How about we get _Tae_ to come here and explain himself-"

"No!" Jungkook stands up immediately.

"No?"

"You can do anything you want with me! Just please don't hurt him or get anywhere close to him" he pleads.

He watches as a smirk forms at his fathers lips in a sickening way.  
"Anything?... Well I've and idea" he looks past Jungkook and clicks his fingers "Take him to the interview room, and don't let him out"

Jungkook can feel two stronger pairs of arms wrap around his and pull him back. He wasn't going to struggle, at least not until he seen his father wave his phone in front of him, with a newly sent message to Taehyung.  
Jungkook glares at him "You bastard!"

 

* * *

 

"Aish I'm tired, unpacking stuff is the most boring shit ever. How about a beer?" Yoongi asks, stretching his arms as him, Namjoon and Taehyung walk trough the dark streets.

Taehyung shakes his head "We've work tomorrow"

"Oh come on, what can a beer do?" Namjoon asks.

The younger ponders on it for a moment "Maybe... Just one?"

Yoongi laughs "Lets go then"

The three are entering a bar close by when Taehyung stops, feeling his phone vibrate.  
"Wait" he mumbles, pulling the device out and unlocking it. It's a message from Jungkook. He wouldn't have expected that.

Jungkook;  
Hyung please meet me at Seongsu bridge as soon as possible, I need help

Taehyung reads over the message two more times, he isn't sure whether to worry or not.

"Guys... I've to go somewhere, I know it's really sudden but this is important, I'll text you later!" He bows quickly and walls away, not allowing the other two ask any questions.

'I hope he's okay'


	17. 17

Taehyung arrives at the bridge as fast as he possibly could, but Jungkook is nowhere in view, he looks around but there's only cars passing, no pedestrians on the foot path.

Taehyung;  
Im here, where are you? And whats wrong?

A few minutes pass before he gets an answer.

Jungkook;  
Turn around.

Confused at what the younger is playing at, he turns around. But it isn't Jungkook thas standing there smirking at him.

"Surprise"

Taehyung stays frozen, he feels fear travel trough his whole body.

"You know," the man starts "You never learn. Jungkookie was right when he sent all those messages saying you shouldn't contact him... But at least it was easier for me to find you"

Taehyung feels something poke at his back and theres a presence of someone bigger and most likely stronger than him, stabbing a gun at his back.

"Get in officer, unless you want that gun to fire"

The younger is harshly pulled and thrown into the nearby van.  
"How do you have that phone- where's Jungkook!?" Taehyung struggles when he feels his hands being tied behind his back.

Jeon smiles "You'll know soon enough" he pushes Taehyung in and slams the vans door. Taehyung immediately pulls himself together, looking around the van. But hks frantic searching stops when he spots another body in the van.

"J-Jimin?"

 

* * *

 

"Let- me- go!" Jungkook tries pulling away feom the two men holding him down, he isn't weak, he knows it's a struggle for the two to hold him in place, but with tied hands he can't do much.

He's been locked in this room for almost an hour and it's driving him crazy. "You fucking-"

"Let him go"

Jungkook looks up, his father walks in, looking unamused, dropping the boys phone to the ground "That won't be needed anymore" he kicks it away.

Jungkook feels the two hands that were holding him back untying the rope and disappearing, he doesn't hesitate to walk right up to the man in front of him "What did you do to Taehyung?!"

His father smiles, bringing his hand up and forcefully pulling at Jungkook's hoodie, making the boy stumbled out of the room. He grabs Jungkook by his upper arm and drags the boy to a different room "So worried about that guy huh?"

Jungkook is pushed in trough some door and his eyes widen when he looks up.

Taehyung is on his knees in the middle of the room, coughing up blood. The older looks up when he hears the sudden sound but his gaze falls back down the moment he sees Jungkook.  
But it's too late because the younger already seen the cuts and bruises on his face.

"Let the boy go, Jeon" Taehyung coughs, glaring at the man behind Jungkook.  
  "Still speaking?" The older walks over to Taehyung "Didn't get enough?" He questions, kicking the younger once again, making Taehyung curl into himself in pain.

Jungkook takes a step forward when he sees his father grab a baseball bat and as if automatically, reaches his hand to grab at his father's arm.  
"Don't!" he barks, harshly turning the man around "Do whatever you fucking want with me.. But let Taehyung go"

Taehyung forces himself to look up and shakes his head at the younger with widened eyes as he mouths a silent 'Don't'

His fathers glare changes into a sick smirk "I've a better idea" The man pulls something out of his belt and forces it into Jungkook's hands, the younger almost drops it.  
He looks down onto the heavy object. A gun.

Jeon looks down at his son "I won't kill Taehyung, you'll do it"  
Jungkook's eyes widen "W-what?"

"Killing will soon become a part of your life," the man steps back "And getting close to somebody is a weakness. Shoot him."

"No" Jungkook glares "You're sick if you think I'd do that!"

"Shoot him, unless," the older walks past Taehyung and up to the store room door.   
He pulls someone out roughly by the hair. Jungkook could feel himself loosing all strength in his body when he sees his father pulling at the pastel pink locks.   
Forcing Jimin onto his knees beside Taehyung, both males staring down at the ground.

"unless you want to watch your life long friend die... Knife or bat?" The man's cold eyes meet with Jungkook's glistening ones.   
Jungkook shakes his head "Please" he mumbles "Please let them go and I'll do anything"

His father walks up to Jungkook slowly, standing behind him and grabbing his arms, forcing him to hold the gun with the two of them and point it up at Taehyung.   
"Come on," he whispers "Taehyung or... Both of them"

Jungkook can feel himself shaking, tears are starting to fall and he doesn't know what to do.

Taehyung keeps his gaze down, Jungkook can see his back raising and falling as he breathes, he knows Taehyung is just as scared as him.

"How about I tell you a short story Jungkookie?" The man suggests, standing back from Jungkook and slowly walking around the room.  
"About your mother"  
Jungkook looks up at him.

"It's been three years since her death" the man starts, staring at nothing specific "I really loved your mother, you know that Jungkook, don't you?"

The boy stays silent, forgetting about the gun in his hand, still pointed at Taehyung.

"She didn't deserve such death" Jeon starts walking again, after a moment he stops, leaning over Taehyung, lowering his voice.

"Shot dead by a scum, a police officer"

Jungkook's glare softens and turns into confusion, he glances down at Taehyung who doesn't even move an inch.

"And that waste of a human was the only one to live afer that? Unfair, don't you think?" He grabs Taehyung by the hair, harshly pulling his head up and forcing him to look at Jungkook.

The man turns his head to look at Taehyung, his hold on his hair painfully stronger "And I really thought you'd grow up to be like your father-"

  "I may have fucked up as a kid and traveled down the wrong path....but I did not kill your wife" Taehyung grits trough his teeth "You did it"

The man's suuden laugh echoes trough the room before he pushes Taehyung back down again "Your father was a great man, Kim Taehyung, he'd be so disappointed with you"

Kangdae looks back up at Jungkook "Shoot him" he orders.  
Jungkook points the gun down.

The man is loosing patience "He killed your mother and you'll let him off with it?"

"He didn't do it..." Jungkook mumbles, his voice weak "You're lying"  
His father sighs "Not gonna do it? Fine"  
Jungkook watches as the man forces Taehyung up onto his feet, holding a dagger up to the males neck. He finds himself pointing the gun up "Put the fucking knife down" He says, a sudden rush of power washing trough him.

The man laughs again "You're going to shoot me? Your own father. Have you got the guts?"

"You haven't been a father to me for the past three years"

The man nods his head as if in consideration, he gently moves the blade against Taehyung's neck, forming the slightest scratches. Jungkook's grip on the gun becomes firmer.

"You can't choose family, Jungkook. Now, you decided yet? Taehyung? Or Taehyung and Jimin?"

"Put the goddamn knife down" the younger barks, his voice becoming mlre dominant.

"Fine" he brings the weapon down, forcing Taehyung onto his knees again.

But when Jungkook looks at his father, the man is smiling back at him sickly, and Jungkook realises the knife isn't in his fathers hand anymore.

Instead, Taehyung is clutching onto the blade, a puddle of blood forming at his knees.

Jimin breaks into tears when the older collapses beside him in pain.

Jungkook stares in horror. He feels all the emotions fading, becoming numb as he brings the gun up without hesitation and points it right at his father. Not even wincing at the loud blast of the weapon.


	18. 18.

Reality only hits Jungkook when he sees his father collapsing. His hands are shaking and he lets the gun drop, a loud sound erupting upon it's impact with the floor.

Jungkook's breathing becomes shallow, he just killed someone. He just killed his own father. His eyes scan the room quickly until they land on Taehyung and Jimin, the amount of blood at Taehyung's knees making the younger sick.

Jungkook rushes up to him in fear and panic, he kneels infront of the older, tears now streaming down his face.  
"Tae," he mumbles. But he doesn't get an answer.  
"Taehyung" Jungkook tries again.

The older shakes his head slightly and Jungkook could hear his ragged breathing "I-... Jungkook?" He whispers, still bend over, holding onto the knife at his stomach amd keeping his head down.  
  "Listen.." Taehyung starts, taking another breath "Your dad's men are outside, they probably heard the gunshot..." he pauses, loosing the strength to talk "Untie Jimin and hide.."

Jungkook shakes his head, his body quivering "No I can't leave you here-"

  A breathy laugh interrupts him, Jungkook looks up in horror, his father standing right beside Taehyung.

"Ah there's gonna be a bruise" he says, patting the spot he's been shot in "Should have gotten a stronger bulletproof jacket, don't you think Jungkook?"

The boys eyes widen in fear but he still moved his body in front of Taehyung and Jimin to protect them from any more harm. His eyed flicker to the gun at his fathers feet. Without hesitation, Jungkook makes a quick move to grab it but his father is faster, stepping right onto Jungkook's hand and pressing his foot down hard.

"You think you'd be able to kill me that easily?" Kangdae asks in disbelief, twisting his pressed down foot and making Jungkook groan in pain.  
He moves his foot off and blows a kick to Jungkook's face, making the boy cough up blood after the impact.

"Jungkook!" Jimin panicks. The man turns his head to the boy, walking up and forcing him to look up.  
  "Wanna end up like this scum beside you?" He growls, pulling his hair and making Jimin look at Taehyung.

Jungkook forces himself up, looking around before grabbing the nearest weapon. He swings the baseball bat back and at his father but the man dodges it and turns around, grabbing Jungkook by his hoodie.  
  "You're really asking for it kid-"  
Jungkook kicks him in the stomach, the man groans, stumbling away. Jungkook picks the bat up again and this time it hits his father.

When the man trips Jungkook immediately turns around to pick up the gun again. He points it at his father.

The man laughs, clearly out of breath "You're going to do it? Go on, I've got what I wanted" he glances at Taehyung who's breathing became much more shallower.

And what breaks Jungkook is that there's nothing he can do. He has no phone, his fathers men are in the building. He isn't able to save Taehyung.

Jungkook grits his teeth, glaring at his father, staring right at his eyes "I hope you rot in hell!" He points the gun at the mans head and pulls the trigger.

He hears Jimim breaking into cries and looks over at him, Taehyung now laying on the floor, still breathing.

Jungkook rushes up to him and falls to his knees, his clothes covered in red "Taehyung please! I'm so sorry please don't-" he cries. "Why didn't you listen and keep away from me!"

The older manages to lift up his hand and hold Jungkook's blood covered one without a word.  
Jungkook looks around, quickly scrambling behind Jimin and untying his hands "We need to find a way️ out I'm not letting him die-"

"Jungkook, just leave, please" Taehyung whispers.

The younger unties Jimin and kneels in front of Taehyung again, shaking his head "No" he mumbles "No I'm not leaving you here"

"Jimin, the window" He points. The older nods and walks up to the window but it's locked.  
"Jungkook we're on the third floor this won't work, we need another way!"

The younger tries keeping calm. His mind racing to come up with a plan.

"Jungkook," Taehyung calls. "Leave, now. We're too far out of town, I won't-.... Please just leave"

"No!" He protests, crying "I- please" he stares at Taehyung trough his tears, everything blurry. The older moves his lips but no words escape, his eyes closed.  
Jimin kneels beside Jungkook, his heart breaking at the youngers cries.

  
Thats when the doors are kicked open and a group of armed officers run in, including Namjoon and Yoongi, who immediately runs over to Jimin and Jungkook, hugging the two and pulling them away from Taehyung.

Everything else is a flash for Jungkook. How Yoongi tries calming them down, how Namjoon's eyes fill with tears and disbelief upon seeing Taehyung, how they leave the building and how everyone rushes Taehyung into the ambulance in panic.

And it's all too much for Jungkook to handle, he becomes lightheaded and then everything turns pure black. Silence overtakes.

 

* * *

 

Jungkook wakes up to silence, afraid to open his eyes.  
There's a weight on his left, and it doesn't take him long to realise he's in a bed.

A minute passes as everything slowly starts coming back to Jungkook. The images of Jimin tied up and crying flashing in his mind, followed by the ones of his father and it's as if he could still hear his haunting laughter. And Taehyung's silent breathing, the blood he was laying in and his whispers telling Jungkook to save himself.

Jungkook forces his eyes open, hoping that it was just a nightmare, hoping that Jimin didn't have to go trough what he did, that Taehyung didn't get hurt, and that he is still in his own house, stuck with the devil himself. When Jungkook looks around the room, he realises he's in a hospital.

The blinds letting in orange and purples light trough, it must be early.  
Jungkook looks to his left, a ball of fluffy pink hair laying at his knees, half of his body sitting on a chair.

Jungkook lifts his hand up to brush trough Jimins hair but the slightest movement of his left hand causes him great pain, he looks at it to see a bandage wrapped from the wrist, down to his fingers. Jungkook tries moving it once again, regretting it right after because the stinging is almost unbearable.

He sighs quietly 'Jimin is okay' he thinks, thanking whatever power that could be listening to him.

But the feeling of calmness doesn't last long when he remembers the scene from before, and how Taehyung was carried into the ambulance, bearly cautious. He looks at his right hand and finds that there are still blood stains on it, confirming that what happened was indeed real.

Jungkook hears slight shuffling and the weight on his leaft side disappears, he looks over to see a sleepy Jimin looking back at him with a sad smile. Jungkook closes his eyes and sighs again.

The almost calm silence if interrupted by the room's door opening. Jungkook opens his eyes and looks towards the door to see a restless looking Yoongi. Ignoring any possible pain done by movement, Jungkook sits up, staring at his hyung in fear of what he'll hear. But he has to ask.

Jungkook isn't sure whether his heart is racing or beating too slow, but he feels nauseous because of anxiety.

Yoongi looks away when hearing Jungkook.

"Please... Please tell me Taehyung is okay"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!  
> Firstly I want to thank everyone who is reading the story and keeping up with it so far, you all show me so much support! <3
> 
> And I thought I'd like to have a way to communicate with you guys, because it's not that easy to do that on Ao3
> 
> So I made a blog on Tumblr: miss-infires  
> It'll be a place where I could take requests from time to time, interact more and so on. So if you'd like to follow me then you're welcome to do so =)


	19. 19.

Jungkook swallows the lump forming in his throat, silently praying.  
"Please... Please tell me Taehyung is okay"

Yoongi forces a sad smile and looks back at Jungkook "He lost a lot of blood, but the chances of him living are larger than him-...." He trails off "Don't worry-"

"Don't worry?" Jungkook stares at him in disbelief "He could have died because of me" he exclaims "He still can! and you want me not to worry?!"

"Kookie calm down-" Jimin tries, his voice just above a whisper. The room turns silent, nobody knowing what to say.

Jungkook looks around "When can I leave?"

"What-"

"When can I leave the hospital?" He repeats persistently.

Yoongi looks hesitant, he doesn't trust Jungkook with leaving on his own, and knowing him well, that's the boy's plan. But he'll find out anyways, whats the point in lying?  
"You didn't have any major injuries," he starts, once again hesitating "You're free to leave after five today. Of course depending on your well being"

"What time is it now?"

Yoongi stays quiet. Jimin turns to the younger "Where are you going to go?"

Jungkook stares at him as if it's the most obvious thing "Where else? My house"

Jimin just slowly nods and looks down "It's around twelve" he mumbles. Jungkook sighs in frustration 'five more hours'

"I'll go talk to my boss" Yoongi turns to walk out "I'll be back by five"

When they're left alone, Jimin grabs a bag laying at his feet "I got you some clothes that you left at my house before"  
Jungkook smiles at him "Thank you" he mumbles. Jungkook looks as if he wants to say something more but decides against it and looks away.

The image of Taehyung on his knees, clutching the knife and trying to cath his breath, flashes before him. It's haunting, and it's painful. And all Jungkook can do is hope Taehyung will be okay.

Jungkook quickly turns to Jimin in sudden relasation. "Are you okay?"  
  The older looks up in surprise "Uhm yes?"

Jungkook moves the covers off of himself, pushing all the pain caused by movement to the back if his mind and pulls Jimin into a hug "I'm so sorry, you were there too and I haven't even asked-"  
Jimin immediately hugs back "It's fine, you must have much on your mind"  
The younger pulls away after a moment, he examines Jimins face properly. There are a few scratches and a small bruise at his jawline, but other than that it seems ok. Jimin gives a small smile "See, I'm fine"

Jungkook smiles back. He then remembers "Does your mom know about what happened?"

The older nods "She came by a while ago to check on you but you were still unconscious , she was a bit freaked out at the beginning but Yoongi spoke with her and calmed her down" he says. Jungkook nods.

Jimin looks down at his knees "She suggested you stay with us... At least for a week or two"  
 Jungkook could have guessed she'll do that, Jimin's mother is a caring lady, and once was best friends with his mom after all  "I don't want to be a bother, and I'll be fine by myself" he says.

The older finally makes eye contact "It's a bad idea, staying all alone. Especially after what happened" Jimin speaks, his voice more dominant.

"I'll be fine"

"You won't be a bother, and you shouldn't go back to that house-"

"I said, I'll be fine"

Jimin sighs after a moment of silence. He stands up "You never want help" he groans "You never ask anyone for anything. Why are you so selfless?"

Jungkook doesn't say anything, instead he just keeps staring at Jimin, because the older probably knows the answer to his own question.

"I'll come in an hour, please rest till then" Jimin mumbles, and with that he leaves the room.

Jungkook lays back in the bed, curling into himself under the covers and closing his eyes. He feels lost and hopeless. What is he suppose to do now?

 

* * *

 

Yoongi walks into the other hospital room, immediately being met with his boss standing against a wall, arms crossed, smiling, presumably at Taehyung.  
When Yoongi turns to the white bed, he feels weight drop off of his heart, smiling at Taehyung who's awake now.

The younger is looking back at them with hooded eyes and a gentle smile.

"You're crazy" Yoongi says, smiling back. Taehyung would laugh but he knows it'll cause pain "That's why you're friends with me" he says.

Taehyung's smile falls after a moment "How Jimin and Jungkook?"  
  Yoongi shoves his hands in his jeans pockets "Jimin is fine, he's a bit shaken after everything but that's really it"

Taehyung nods "That's good... And Jungkook, is he okay?"

Yoongi looks down "Physically.."

Taehyung stares at him "And mentally?"

Yoongi doesn't answer, not knowing how.  
"Hyung." Taehyung insists.

"I don't know.. But how would you feel in his place?" Yoongi looks up "He's blaming himself for what happened to you"

Taehyung closes his eyes, sighing.  
  "We should get him into therapy" Mr.Choi speaks up "That boy went trough a lot"  
Taehyung opens his eyes again "I thought of it too... But do you think he'd want to?"

Choi walks up forward, grabbing his coat "I don't know. But we'll figure something out. I need to get back to the office, I'll check in later. Rest well"  
Taehyung nods at his boss and the man leaves the room.

A moment of silence passes and Yoongi slowly walks to sit on the cair beside Taehyung's bed. Nobody speaks, the older just stares at Taehyung with the slightest smile.

Taehyung looks back at him, seeing how Yoongi is staring at him with that smile, as if he knows something.  
The younger lifts a brow at him "What?"

Yoongi keeps his eyes on Taehyung "When we went to the bar after work, you had to leave... Jungkook texted you" he assumes.

"I thought it was him, he asked for help"

The older still doesn't look away "You're too smart... you knew it could be something dangerous, yet you still went" he says "You'd die for him"

Taehyung takes a moment to look around the hospital room, then back at Yoongi with a smirk "You think so?" He says sarcastically, lifting gis brow again.

Yoongi let's out a short breathy laugh, but he keeps his eyes on Taehyung.

"What's your problem? Stop being creepy" Taehyung chuckles, looking away from the older.

"You must have fallen hard for him"

Taehyung's smile fades and he hesitantly looks back at Yoongi "What?"

"For Jungkook"

Taehyung wants to say something but words won't leave his mouth. How is he suppose to answer?

Yoongi stands up, the smile not leaving his face "I've to go too, I'll come with the boss later"

Taehyung lays back with another sigh, closing his eyes.

'Have I fallen for him?'

 

* * *

 

Three hours pass and Jungkook finally managed to get permission to leave early. By the time Jimin or Yoongi come back he'll be gone.

Grabbing the bag Jimin gave him the clothes in, he reaches for his pocket just to realise he doesn't have a phone anymore. He sighs, grabbing the keys he's been given to his house and walking out of the room.

Jungkook walks trough the few hallways, finding his way to the lift and going to the first floor.

He walks past everyone and towards the reception to sign himself out.

"And that should be it" the lady behind the counter says, grabbing the paper he signed.  
Jungkook is about to walk away, but he hesitates. He looks up "Uhm excuse me"  
The woman looks back at him "Yes?"

Jungkook licks his lips, rethinking his choice. "What room is Kim Taehyung in?"

Jungkook stares at the white doors, his hand shaking when he reaches to open it. After a moment of debate, he opens it and walks in, keeping as quiet as possible.

His gaze immediately falls to Taehyung, who's seemingly asleep.  
Jungkook takes a few quiet steps forward, walking up to the bed. His eyes scan over the olders face, down to his neck, covered chest and to his hands.

His breathing turns shaky at the view of Taehyung's wrists, rubbed down to blood from being tied with rope, his hands bruised.  
Jungkook bites his lip, laying his hand down on Taehyung's gently, brushing his fingers over the bruises.

"I told you it's a bad idea, keeping in contact" He whispers, tears gathering at his eyes "How am I suppose to live with myself... Knowing this is my fault"


	20. Chapter 20.

Jungkook sits down on the couch, sighing as he looks at all the papers on the coffee table in front of him. All threats.  
The people that worked for his father haven't all been captured, he knows that. There's just too many of them.

Jungkook grabs the stack of papers, scanning trough them all, majority of them repeating with 'You're dead kid' 'watch out' or 'We'll kill you'

"Go ahead" he mumbles in response. Because what does he have left of this life anyway?

Jungkook is about to throw them away when a loud thud is heard from the hallway. Nobody comes to his house, it has always been the people working for his dad but he's sure they all partly know what happened to him.

He waits for a while, he isn't planning on opening. But it doesn't seem like he has to, because he can hear the door being forcefully kicked open.

Frozen, he waits for something to happen. He stares at the door from his sitting room when knock comes.

"Not going to say hi to your guests?" He hears a low, gruff voice call out from the other side.

Jungkook should be scared, any normal person would be. But he's more curious than anything. The doors creak open and Jungkook takes a step back, watching a man, not much taller than him, walk in.

The first thing that Jungkook notices is the pistol he male is holding as he walks up to him with a smile.

"Who are you?" Is the only thing Jungkook can get himself to say.  
The man stops walking, maybe a meter or so away from Jungkook.  
  "I'm a close friend of your father" he says with that smile plastered on his face "Or was a close friend"

Jungkook instantly turns cautious, there will certainly be a problem if that man is what he claims to be.

"And what is it that you want?"

The man crosses his arms, staring at Jungkook, looking almost too joyful "What do I want? I don't know, how about you tell me?"

Jungkook furrows his brows. He doesn't feel like playing games.  
The older notices his serious expression and laughs before continuing "Imagine your best friend, someone you knew since childhood, has been murdered" he starts, looking the younger dead in the eye "And now imagine you're standing right in front of his murderer. What would you want, Jungkook?"

No time to rethink the possibilities of what'll happen next, Jungkook ducks, avoiding the male trying to punch him. He kicks his leg out, making the man in front of him stumble backwards.

Remembering what his father did in case of an emergency, he puts his hand under the coffee table, grabbing and pulling off the knife attached up to it. Jungkook forces himself up, pointing the blade at the other male, but the man already has his gun held up and towards Jungkook, that smiles back on his face.

Neither of then make a move.  
"I won't kill you" the man laughs "First I'll find that traitor Taehyung and kill him, right in front of you. I'll make you watch me do it and you won't be able to do shit!"

Jungkook drops the knife and puts out all his power, punching the other. The man stumbles back, tripping and falling. Jungkook straddles his torso, picking up the knife again and holding it against the male's throat.

The older laughs, one hand wiping at the blood trailing down from his nose.  
"Do it kid, kill me" he chuckles "You'll be just like your father"

Jungkook licks his lips, everything hitting him, his actions. He lifts himself up, breathing heavily.

"You'll regret it Jeon, both you and Kim, and you won't even know when it's too late"

 

* * *

 

"He hasn't come to school?"

Jimin shakes his head at Yoongi.  
The older sighs "Did you talk to him?"  
Jimin gives his boyfriend an irritated look "It's been two weeks but he hasn't even tried contacting me" he mumbles, hoping Taehyung won't hear.

"I don't think he has a phone at the moment though" Yoongi points out.  
Jimin rubs his face in frustration "I went to his house! Five times! And he was never home!" He exclaims.

Yoongi turns to Taehyung. The male is sitting on the hospital bed, staring out the window, seemingly lost in thought.

He looks back at Jimin before mumbling "Let's talk about this outside"

"Does he own the house?" Taehyung suddenly asks.  
Both males turn to him in confusion. "What?" Yoongi asks.  
Taehyung looks at them "Does Jungkook own the house, or is it rented?"

Jimin turns to Yoongi, knowing that the older must have the information, after all he has known Jungkook and his family much longer.

"It was his parent's house, so yeah, it's his now" Yoongi answers.   
"Why?" Jimin questions.

"Just curious" Taehyung says mindlessly "Do you have his address?"

Yoongi glances at Jimin, he hesitates but nods nonetheless "Yea uhm-" he pulls out his notepad and pen out of his uniform coat's pocket. Quickly scribbling something down, he gives the note to Taehyung "There"  
The younger gives a quiet "Thanks"

After a moment of silence, Yoongi speaks up "We'll get going" he grabs Jimin's smaller hand in his "I'll be here later when you're signed out" and with a goodbye and a smile, they leave.

And Taehyung doesn't fail to notice the look of warning Yoongi shoots him right before leaving.

The moment Taehyung hears the door shut, he reaches for his phone.  
Opening the browser, he types in the address he got from Yoongi.  
And just like he suspected, the first few links that show up are all property sale websites.   
Jungkook is selling the house.

Taehyung's mind is immediately flooded with thoughts and questions. That awful feeling of panic sets in because 'what if?'  
'What if he's doing this to be able to run away?'  
'What if he'll hurt himself?'

'What if I lose him?'

It's been two weeks since he arrived at the hospital and he's finally being let out today, he can't afford to show any form of pain. He can't stay here any longer.

Taehyung's train of thoughts is interrupted when his phone starts ringing. He looks down at the device but the number isn't saved to his phone. He picks it up cautiously.

"Hello?"

"Tae, it's Jungkook, we gotta talk"


	21. 21.

Taehyung looks around the park as he walks down the wide path. It's eery in the dark, especially when walking alone, yet he likes it. Taehyung knows he reached the bridge when he catches the moons reflection disappear in the water. 

He looks up from the lake and at the bridge, a shadowed figure resting against the railing and looking down at the water. Even though he can't see them clearly in the dark, he knows who it is.

Taehyung's heart beat increases just the slightest as he gets closer 'what is he doing to me'

He stops three or four steps away from Jungkook, standing in silence for a moment.

"You wanted to talk" he says. His voice even shocking him at how low but quiet it is. 

Jungkook turns around and lets out a sigh of relief when he realizes it's Taehyung. It's a reassuring feeling that he gets, a feeling of safety he haven't felt in years. 

Taehyung gives a gentle smile and moves to stand beside him, joining him on admiring the water. He catches Jungkook glancing at his torso and then back down.  
"It wasn't anything serious," Taehyung says, not wanting Jungkook to worry "the wound wasn't too deep"

Jungkook hangs his head down, once again sighing "I'm sorry" he mumbles, playing with the silver ring on his middle finger "This wouldn't have happened to you if not me"  
Taehyung shakes his head "Don't apologize," he says, his voice louder "And don't blame yourself Jungkook"

'I can't do that' Jungkook brings his gaze up, looking around the dark. He called Taehyung to come and talk but he doesn't even know what to say. 'Someone threatened to kill you'? 'You've to leave Korea'?   
What is he supposed to tell him, knowing Taehyung, he'll try and catch that person. He doesn't want the older to risk his life all because of Jungkook's problems.

"You're selling your house" Taehyung speaks up, glancing at the younger.  
Jungkook almost looks scared for a moment, but he avoids eye contact and answers with a "Mhm"

"Why?"

"Money... I don't need a huge house for myself anyway"  
The older looks at him "And what will you do after you sell it?"  
Jungkook stays silent. He doesn't know. Taehyung is really the only thing keeping him here.

"I don't know" his voice is just above a whisper, shakier than he expected. "I'm..... I'm scared"  
Taehyung looks at the younger and the first thing that comes to his mind is 'what did he do to deserve this'  
His eyes fall to Jungkook's hands, still fidgeting with the ring. He gently grabs the boy's hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze and gaining one back from Jungkook after a moment.

Taehyung looks back down at the water "I was in a similar situation to yours... At least a bit"  
Jungkook looks at him in question.  
Taehyung continues "My father, he was your dad's boss" he mumbles "I first met your dad when I was eleven, my own father was already pushing me to be like him, I knew how to use an assault rifle by the age of sixteen"

Jungkook would say something, but he doesn't know what. He can't seem to form words even if he tries to.

"Maybe I didn't go trough what you had to, but I did some messed up things as a teenager, and I regret them"

"How did you end up where you are now?" Jungkook finally asks, keeping his voice low.

"My father was killed and I was arrested... Mr.Choi was just an officer at that time, but he gave me a chance and I took it, finished school and here I am"

"You should write a book about it" Jungkook says with a small smile.  
Taehyung laughs "I wouldn't want to live through all that again"

Jungkook's smile fades, he has no other choice than to tell Taehyung what the problem is, he can't just disappear and leave Taehyung in danger. That would be selfish.

"Someone came by my house today" he starts. Taehyung turns more serious, listening to the boy beside him.

"Apparently some friend of my father, he threatened to kill both you and me" he mumbles "I don't want you to be in danger because of me again, I don't want you to get hurt, but I don't know what to do this time" 

Taehyung takes a firmer hold of Jungkook's hand "You never put me in danger, it was my choice" he whispers "We'll do something about this, I promise you nothing will happen to either of us"

Jungkook glances at their hands, Taehyung's much warmer than his own. He feels safer around him, maybe even calmer. 

"How about you move in with me?" Taehyung asks, trying to come up with the safest way to do everything "At least just for the time being, so I'll know you're safe"

Jungkook was about to refuse but he stops himself "But they'll be looking for me, what if someone follows me to your house?"  
  "They'll try to find me anyways"  
Jungkook pauses to think, he isn't sure which way is safer.

"Up until we catch that person, then you're free to move out"

The younger sighs "I don't know, are you sure about this?"

"I am" Taehyung gently rubs circles with his tumb on Jungkook's hand "Nothing bad will happen, please trust me for once"

Pushing all doubts and hesitation aside, Jungkook nods "Just until we catch him" he mumbles "I'll leave when it's over"  
Taehyung squeezes his hand again, smiling.  
Jungkook finally trusts him.


	22. 22.

Jungkook stares at the white door in front of him, supporting the fairly large box in his hands, trying to hold it in a somewhat comfortable way.  
Taehyung said he left something in the car so he ran back down to the parking lot, he also told Jungkook to just walk in and gave him the key card, but even with consent he doesn't want to be intrusive.

"Hey" Jungkook hears someone. He turns his head to his left to see a boy with a gentle heart shaped smile walking up to him. "Moving in?" He tilts his head in question. "I didn't know Taehyung moved out"

"O-oh uhm" Jungkook stutters, feeling weirdly shy "Yeah I'm moving in, but with Taehyung hyung"

"Ahh" the other smiles "Well nice to meet you, I'm Hoseok" he bows slightly.

"Jungkook, nice meeting you too" Jungkook bows, forgetting about the box in his hands and dropping it in the process. "Shit" he mumbles, dropping to his knees to pick up some of the clothes that fell out.

Hoseok gives a small laugh before joining Jungkook on the floor, he picks up one of Jungkook's hoodies and his eyes widen "You went to Seoul art's school?" He asks, eyeing the familiar logo on the black hoodie.  
Jungkook looks up "Oh... Yea but that was four years ago" he says.

"I go there now" the other smiles "What's your talent?"

Jungkook goes back to picking the clothes up "Singing or dancing... It wasn't really a talent but something I hoped I could do, probably why I quit" He mumbles "What do you do?"

"Dance" Hoseok says "It's something I also hoped I could do, and I did it, you shouldn't give up" he smiles "It's never too late to start again, come by sometime and we could get you back on track"

Jungkook smiles up at him "I'll think about it"

They finish putting everything back in the box in silence. Hoseok grabs it and stands up, holding the box in one hand while stretching the other out to Jungkook.   
The boy hesitates before grabbing his hand and pulling himself up. "Thanks" he says, taking the box from Hoseok.

"You look almost intimidating but seem really shy" Hoseok chuckles.  
Jungkook presses his lips together for a moment, looking to the side before speaking up "Not really shy but more cautious around people I guess"

"I told you you could go in"

Jungkook turns around to see Taehyung walking up to them. "I...uhm, decided I'll wait for you" Jungkook explains. Taehyung just nods and smiles. He looks at Hoseok "Hey hyung"  
Jungkook would lie if he said he's not shocked at Taehyung calling Hoseok 'hyung', he looks very young. And it almost disappoints him. 'How old is he?'

The other boy smiles at Taehyung "Thought you moved out for a moment"

Taehyung chuckles "If I did, who would you borrow sugar from" he jokes.   
"Jungkook looks sweet enough, if he was to move in" he winks at the boy. Jungkook could feel his cheeks growing warm, and he hasn't had that feeling in ages.

Taehyung could notice the blush on Jungkook's cheeks and it's the first time he sees the younger flustered, yet it annoys him that he isn't the reason for it.

"Are you two together?" Hoseok asks out of the blue.  
Jungkook's tries to answer but Taehyung beats him to it "No, just friends" he laughs.  
And there's something in the way he says it that pains the younger.

Hoseok laughs "Ah sorry, I just thought that because he's moving in" he explains "I'll get going, bye Tae" he waves at Taehyung. "It was really nice meeting you Jungkook, come by the studio at some point" he winks at him again before walking off.

Taehyung waves at him before taking the key card from Jungkook and opening the door "Isn't the box heavy?"  
Jungkook shakes his head "It's fine"

They walk into the apartment, Jungkook sheepishly following Taehyung. "I tidied the spare room, it's completely yours now" he smiles at Jungkook, leading him to the room thats right between Taehyung's own and the sitting room.  
"You need help with unpacking?"

Jungkook shakes his head "It's fine, thanks, I don't have much to unpack anyways"  
Taehyung nods "Well if you need me then just call"

Jungkook puts the box down beside the wall when he hears Taehyung close the room's door. He looks around, the room is pretty big as for an apartment. It's rectangular in shape and there's a large window, reaching from almost the ceiling to the floor, right across from the door. The walls are a light grey color. There's a wardrobe on the right with a desk right beside it. The bed is on the left top corner of the room right up at the wall and a nightstand at it's side. All the furniture is a very dark grey, almost black color. Overall the room looks modern but cosy, just like the rest of the apartment.

Jungkook walks in further and turns around to see empty shelves on the same wall as the door, also black.  
He turns back to the window.  
'Was this a good choice...?'

  
Jungkook finishes with putting everything in place, he closes the wardrobe after folding the last of his clothes and steps back.  
Right then theres a knock on the door and he walks up to open it, knowing who it is.

Taehyung is standing in front of him when he opens and Jungkook gets a weird feeling of happiness when he sees the older smiling down at him.  
"Hungry? I made gimbap"

Jungkook decides he'll wash the dishes after the meal as a thank you, Taehyung immediately took a kitchen towel and started drying them.  
"I could have done it by myself" the younger mumbles.  
"Well I decided to help" is Taehyung's answer.

Jungkook could hear his new phone ring, he quickly dries his hands with a paper towel and jogs over to the device on the table. It's a private number, but he picks up nonetheless.

"Hello?" The boy says cautiously. Taehyung looks at him in curiosity, aware of how Jungkook's voice changed. He watches as Jungkook listens to the other person before abruptly pulling the device away from his ear.  
Taehyung can't make out what the person is saying but he's pretty sure it's Jimin, and he's angry.  
When Jimin stops shouting Jungkook brings the phone back to his ear "I know I'm sorry, I couldn't- no listen- Jimin!" He shouts. Taehyung laughs before turning back to drying the dishes.

Taking a deep breath Jungkook continues "No. I'm at Taehyung's house now, and will stay here for a while so-" he stops.

Taehyung turns around when he hears Jungkook pause, his curiosity hits in when he sees the boys cheeks turn red.

"Park Jimin I'll kick your immature ass the next time I fucking see you" Jungkook grits trough his teeth at the phone, his cheeks turning an even darker red as he turns away from Taehyung.  
"Yah, watch your language" Taehyung warns, half serious.  
Jungkook hears him but pretends not to.

"Yeah yeah, I'll talk to you when you grow the fuck up, bye" he hangs up, putting the phone down.

Taehyung glares at the younger "I told you to watch your language"  
Jungkook sticks his tongue out in a cheeky manner.  
Taehyung's glare only turns darker and Jungkook would have to agree, he looks intimidating.  
"Apologize" the older demands.

_"Make me"_

"oh?" Taehyung takes a step forward "You'll regret this" he smirks, walking up closer. Jungkook takes a step back each time Taehyung gets closer, not paying much attention to where he's going he hits the arm rest of the sofa with his legs, falling backwards on it. Taehyung takes the opportunity and crawls on top of him, sitting on Jungkook's torso and tickling the younger.

Jungkook struggles against him, trying to push Taehyung off "No no Taehyung please!" He laughs "Tae stop I beg you" He bends his leg up, unintentionally pushing Taehyung down closer, almost too close.

Finally he manages to get a hold of Taehyung's hands, grabbing both of them in his own. The older doesn't give up, pinning Jungkook's hands above his head even though the boy is still holding them. He pauses, realizing Jungkook's laughter has stopped. Neither of them move, Jungkook not letting go of Taehyungs hands and the older not getting off. As if the game still matters.

Taehyung can't lie to himself, he knows what he wants. He wants to get a proper hold of Jungkook's wrists, pin him in place and kiss him. But he can't, and he's not going to risk it.

Jungkook feels his breathing turn uneven and a warm sensation washes through his whole body when he makes eye contact with Taehyung.  
And he doesn't know whether to be glad or not for what happens next.


	23. 23.

Jungkook sighs when he hears the doorbell's sound travel trough the apartment. But he isn't sure whether it was a sigh of relief or irritation.

He just hopes that Taehyung's unreadable expression isn't regret for whatever was about to happen. The older lets go of Jungkook's hands and gets off with a whisper of "sorry" before walking out to open the door.  
Jungkook quickly stands up, patting his clothes down into place before trying to act as natural as possible, his thoughts racing. Not wasting any time he grabs his phone before dropping himself on the couch and pretending to use it.

Just then Taehyung walks back in with Namjoon behind him.  
"Hey kid" the older smiles at Jungkook.   
The boy glances at the bag hung over Namjoon's shoulder "Hi mister post man" he mumbles before turning back to his phone.

Namjoon rolls his eyes "So, what kind of trouble are you two in now?"

"I'll give you the full story tomorrow at tge office" Taehyung says, resting his back against the kitchen counter "Aren't you suppose to be working?"  
Namjoon nods "Yea but I've a break now and came to drop this" he says, opening the bag and pulling out what seems like two guns.

Taehyung lifts a brow at him "And the hell do we need this for?"  
Namjoon hands one gun to Taehyung "To protect your endangered asses"  
He lays the other gun on the coffee table in front of Jungkook.  
The boy glances at the weapon in front of him, pressing his lips together.

By now Taehyung could figure out that it's Jungkook's habit to do that when he's nxious. He turns his gaze back to Namjoon "Are guns necessary?"

"You don't have to shoot anyone, just show that your armed... Unless you have no other choice" Namjoon says "The threat now is just as dangerous as before, we're dealing with the same people"

Taehyung glances at Jungkook who immediately turns his face away, looking back at the gun. He walks up to the boy, resting a hand on his shoulder and giving it a gentle squeeze as if to say "It's going to be okay" and leaning over to pick the weapon up.

He walks back to Namjoon with the gun, resting it on the counter "Okay, thanks for that"  
Namjoon gives a nod before glancing at his watch "I'll get going, breaks almost over" he says "Watch out for yourselves" He turns around, Taehyung walks him to the door.

He says his goodbye and shuts the door behind Namjoon before walking back into the sitting room. Jungkook is sitting in the same place, fidgeting with the phone in his hand trying to get his thoughts together.  
Taehyung walks up to him"It's going to be fine"

Jungkook's fidgeting stops and he looks up at Taehyung "What's going to be fine?" He huffs "Do you know how many people my father worked with? They're all over Korea! You think you can catch all of them?"

"Jungkook-!"

"I'm tired of all this, it won't end! And if not you then-"

"Then what?!" Taehyung's voice is louder than even he himself expected "Come on explain it to me, if not me then would the situation be any better?"

"Yes!" Jungkook stands up "Because then you wouldn't be in danger and I wouldn't have to be here!"  
  "Then where would you be, with an abusive parent!?"

"Dead!" He exclaims "I'd be dead!"

Taehyung lowers his voice "Don't say that"

Jungkook looks to the side, licking his lips before turning back to Taehyung "You're the only reason I'm here, I can't leave you with a problem I caused" he mumbles "I don't have anyone, my both parents are dead, Jimin will do just fine without me. Yoongi-..." He sighs "Yoongi and I aren't as close as we were before" he stares right at Taehyung, his vision turning blurry from the tears that he's trying to hold back "You're the only person that still thinks I'm able to be saved, but sooner or later you'll realize you can't, and leave me like everyone else"

Taehyung pulls the younger closer, wrapping his arms around him "I won't" his voice echoes around the silent room "You have me and I promise that I will never leave you, no matter what. I'll always be here for you"

"Why are you so sure of that?" Jungkook manages a whisper.

 

"Because I love you"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short, I know. But still something?


	24. 24.

"Because I love you"

Jungkook could feel his heartbeat increase and he brings his arms up, wrapping them tightly around Taehyung's torso and pulling him closer. But he doesn't say anything, Taehyung doesn't expect him to, and he doesn't expect Jungkook to feel the same towards him. But the boy has to know that he has someone who won't give up on him, and someone who does love him.

  
Jungkook is laying in his bed, staring at the ceiling and struggling to fall asleep. He thought of texting Jimin but considering it's a Friday night, he's probably with Yoongi, and it's past midnight anyways.

No matter what he tries thinking of, it always brings him back to Taehyung, the older is practically haunting his mind. Whenever he feels hopeless, Taehyung just comes in and it's like his life has a reason again. But now, laying in the empty dark room, alone, it's all loosing it's sense again.

He's afraid that he hurt Taehyung, but he doesn't even know if the older really ment what he said, why would he?

Finally Jungkook gives up on sleeping, he pushes himself up and out of bed, quietly making his way into the kitchen for a glass of water.  
He walks into the room, glancing around, the moon's light entering trough the glass balcony door is enough to make things visible.  
Jungkook walks up to the kitchen counter, looking at the different shelves and trying to remember which one Taehyung showed him held the glasses and cups.

"It's almost 1am"

Jungkook turns around at the sound of Taehyung's voice. The older is standing in the doorway, black Calvin Klein boxers on and a hoodie thrown on, hands crossed over his bare torso. His figure is dimly lit by the moonlight and when their eyes meet Jungkook has to force himself to look away, back down at his hands on the counter.

"Are you okay?" He hears the others low voice again.

"Yea" he mumbles "Just can't sleep"

Taehyung makes his way up to the younger. Jungkook could feel the presence behind him, the sudden warmth coming from Taehyung as he leans over him, reaching for the shelve and opening it before grabbing a glass and placing it in front of Jungkook.

He finds himself almost following Taehyung's movement when he steps back, not wanting the warmth to disappear.

"What about you?" Jungkook asks, tapping his fingertips on the glass "Don't you have work in the morning?"

"I've always had troubles with sleeping" Taehyung says, opening the fridge and pulling out a bottle of water.  
Jungkook feels the warmth coming back when Taehyung stands behind him again, their bodies pressed together while the older opens the bottle, pouring some into the glass for the younger.

But the warmth soon disappears again and Jungkooks left holding the cold glass of water between his hands.  
He turns around and brings the glass up to his lips, watching as Taehyung pulls out a half empty bottle, of what looks like soju.

"Alcohol is bad for you" Jungkook mumbles against the glass.  
Taehyung lets out a short breathy laugh "Oh believe me, I know that pretty well" he says "But maybe you'll tell me you never drank alcohol before?"  
The younger looks away in guilt "Only once"  
Taehyung smiles "You still drank"

  
It turns silent. Jungkook finished his glass of water and Taehyung doesn't seem like he's going to drink much more, but neither make a move. The atmosphere isn't awkward but it's unusual, almost filled with tension and Jungkook is screaming at himself to move but he can't, he doesn't want to.

"Try getting some rest" Taehyung finally speaks up, leaving the almost empty bottle on the counter. "If it's necessary, there are sleeping pills laying beside the microwave"

Jungkook could notice how Taehyung's voice changed, suddenly sounding too serious for what he's used too. The older looks like he wants to say or do something but stopped himself from it. Jungkook watches as Taehyung starts walking away and without thinking, he steps forward, grabbing the other's wrist. Taehyung looks back in confusion, glancing from his hand and then at Jungkook.

"I-" Jungkook stutters, pulling his hand away not knowing how to explain his action, even he doesn't understand it. Taehyung stays standing.

The younger sighs, pressing his lips together and Taehyung knows hes nervous.  
Jungkook looks down "About before, I'm sorry I don't..." His voice fades, but when he looks up at Taehyung, the male is smiling at him.  
"Don't worry, I knew you wouldn't"

And for some reason it pains Jungkook to hear that, because in all honesty he isn't even sure how he feels about Taehyung, yet the older acts as if he really knew for sure that Jungkook wouldn't return his feelings.

"I don't want it to be awkward"

Taehyung chuckles "It won't be, I promise" he reassures "Now really, get some sleep" and so he walks away, leaving Jungkook with his own thoughts.

  
The next morning Jungkook wakes up to silence, but the good type, the calm one to which he's not used to. And everything that happened comes back to him and his first thought is 'Did Taehyung leave to work?'  
He stands up, stretching his arms as he awkwardly walks out of the room and into the kitchen.

A feeling of relief washes trough him when he sees Taehyung in the kitchen, dressed in navy dress pants and a half unbuttoned white shirt. And he can't lie to himself, Taehyung looks really attractive.

"Good morning _officer_ " he teases. Taehyung turns his gaze to the boy standing in the doorway with only a tank top and boxers on.  
"Good morning _kid_ " he smirks before turning back to the papers he's been looking through.

Jungkook's eyes narrow at him as he walks up closer, leaning on the counter beside the older and looking at the papers.  
Not understanding anything on it he gets bored, his gaze traveling up and he watches Taehyung's serious expression as he keeps reading.

"When will you be back?"

Taehyung looks up, a bit taken back by the question "Uhm" he looks down, flipping to another page that looks like a schedule "At around six" he answers.  
Jungkook nods, slightly disappointed, he didn't expect it to be earlier though.

Taehyung starts putting the pages together in a folder "I have to go shopping so the fridge was kinda empty but I'll leave you money for breakfast, sorry for that"

Jungkook shakes his head "Don't apologize for something like that, and I have money don't worry"

"I'm still leaving the money for you" Taehyung insists "And please," he looks up at Jungkook with a serious expression "Be careful when leaving the house"

Jungkook looks back at him, and he can see the fear in Taehyung's eyes.

"I will be... don't worry" He nods "You too, watch out for yourself Tae"

The older gives a small nod before turning around with a "See you later" and leaves.

And just like that, Jungkook feels alone again, because his only reason isn't with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been feeling like the last few chapters are pretty low quality or simply: shit.  
> And I'm really sorry, I'll try my best and make the story more interesting.


	25. 25.

"What do you think of Taehyung?" Jungkook suddenly breaks the silence between him and Jimin. It's sunny and fairly warm so he knew Jimin would ask him to hang out, he always does that. Jungkook was hesitant about the idea at first but the park isn't that far from Taehyung's apartment and he simply can't say no to Jimin.

Jimin lifts his brows at the question "Taehyung?" He looks at Jungkook, the younger nods.

"Well, I don't know him too well, but from what Yoongi told me, he's like a fox"

"A fox?" Jungkook laughs "What's that supposed to mean?"

Jimin pauses to think.   
"He's sly, really secretive about everything and you don't even notice"

Jungkook doesn't quite understand so he stays quiet, giving the older a confused look and listening.

"Think about it that way," Jimin starts "how much do you really know about Taehyung and how much does he know about you?"

And that's when it hits Jungkook, because Taehyung knows about what Jungkook went trough, what his life was like and what it is like. But Jungkook barely knows anything about the older.

"I don't know if he told you but he also had it hard before, but he never really described it"  
Jungkook nods "He did say something about that" he mumbles.

"He's a really caring person" Jimin points out mindlessly "But I don't think anyone really knows him" 

Jungkook looks around the park, staying quiet for a moment to think.  
"Do you think it's possible... To get to know what he's really like?"

Jimin shrugs "I don't know.... Namjoon tried asking a few times before, they're best friends after all, but it angered Taehyung" he says "It's like he wants to forget his life before the age of eighteen"  
Jungkook stares at the ground as they continue walking, kicking a stone, he never realized how little he knows about the older.

"Why did you move in with him anyway?"

Jungkook looks to the side "There's another problem, and we decided it's safer that way" he says, keeping his voice down.  
Jimin immediately stops "Another problem?" He asks, worry evident in the way he speaks "What problem?"  
Jungkook sighs, he doesn't want to lie to his best friend.   
"People that worked for my dad, they're after me and Taehyung"

Jimin's eyes widen "Oh my fucking- and you didn't tell me?!"  
"Keep it down" Jungkook scolds.  
"From when are they after you?!"  
"Jimin!" Jungkook grits through his teeth "Shut it!"

Jimin glares at him "Answer my question!"  
The younger takes in a deep breath to calm down "A few days"  
"And I wasn't the first to know?"  
  "I'm sorry"  
"Jeon if something happens to you I will go on a fucking killing spree"  
  "Yea" Jungkook mumbles "And die in the process" he laughs halfheartedly.

"Laugh all you want" Jimin rolls his eyes at him "But if you die, I die with you"

 

* * *

 

"What's with that serious expression?" Namjoon walks up to Taehyung's desk. The younger is currently desperately searching trough the computer.

"There is literally no cameras around the street Jungkook lived on, the closest one is almost a kilometer away!" Taehyung exclaims in frustration.

"Woah calm" Namjoon says, walking around the desk and behind Taehyung, leaning over to the computer "You're looking for the guy at came to Jungkook's house, yes?"

Taehyung nods, sighing.

"How many roads are there leading directly to that street?"  
  "Five, only one has a camera"  
Namjoon nods "Did they come by a car?"  
Taehyung stares at the computer as Namjoon keeps flipping through street cameras "Jungkook said it was a black SUV"  
  "When?"  
"Two days ago, around 9pm"

Namjoon keeps searching. Taehyung watches in confusion as the older goes totally off track, searching further than needed and not even close to the house.  
"Hyung what are you-"  
  "Here," Namjoon stops him, pointing at a black SUV on the screen, barely visible in the dark "There are another seven roads that lead to the first five, six of which have cameras, this is one of the least used ones"

Taehyung wants to face palm at his stupidity, this was a basic thing to do yet he didn't think of it.  
"Get your head out of the clouds Tae" Namjoon mumbles "Or off Jungkook"

Taehyung glares at him, shooing him away with his hand "Yea yea thanks you can go now"

He turns back to the computer, noticing the car's registration plates are heavily blurred. He sighs, this is going to be hard.

His attention is brought up when he hears the door open, Yoongi walks in staring down at his phone.

"You'll walk into a wall if you keep staring at your phone" Taehyung calls out, half smiling.  
  "Already did" Yoongi answers as he walks up to Taehyung. The younger laughs.

"So," Yoongi pulls over a chair, sitting beside Taehyung "Got anything?"

Taehyung clicks back to the camera "A car, but the imagine is too blurry and zoomed out, you can't see the plates" he slumps in his chair.  
Yoongi examines the screen.  
"There's this dude I worked with in Daegu, there's a chance he could get the plates but it would take a while"

Taehyung turns to him "Not like I'm able to do anything with it, better later than not at all"  
Yoongi nods "Email me the file and I'll get him to try and do something"

"Thanks, you're amazing" Taehyung smiles.  
"I know" Yoongi laughs "You on break yet?"  
Taehyung glances at his watch before turning in Namjoon's direction "I'm taking break five minutes early" he calls.  
Namjoon gives him an unamused look from the other side of the room "Do whatever you want you lazy ass" he says, making everyone else in the office cackle.

 

  
"How's Jimin doing after everything?" Taehyung asks, holding his hot cup of coffee as they walk through town.  
"He's alright, he was a bit shaken for a few days but it went away"  
  "That's good"  
"What about Jungkook, did you talk to him about therapy?"  
Taehyung sighs, shaking his head "Not yet, I'll try today evening"

Yoongi nods "You don't have to if you're worried about him getting pissed off, Jungkook can be hella stubborn" he takes a drink of his coffee "He'll say he doesn't need it. Once he accused me of taking him as insane" he laughs "He was younger then so I doubt he'd do it now, but just so you know"

"You tried getting him into therapy?"

Yoongi nods "Many times, I think it's the only thing I wasn't able to convince him into"

"I think I said it before, but it seem you two are close" Taehyung says.

" _We were_ close" Yoongi corrects, almost too quietly for Taehyung to hear.  
"What changed it?"  
The older looks down "I don't know... a lot of things, like time?"

Taehyung nods lightly "How close were you really?" He asks out of curiosity.

"Really..." Yoongi mumbles "As close as me and Jimin now, maybe closer, I guess it depends from your perspective on it"  
Taehyung looks at him "You two were in a relationship?"  
"Mhm" Yoongi takes another drink of his coffee.

"You don't have to answer... But how does that work, with Jimin and all?"

"Sounds confusing right?" Yoongi chuckles "I knew Jungkook way before him and Jimin were friends"  
Taehyung's eyes widen in realization "Did you date when he was underage?"

Yoongi nods "Not something I'm too proud of..." he mumbles "But I won't say I regret it, because I don't"

"How old was he exactly?"

"I was 24"

Taehyung look's away in disbelief  "You dated a 16 year old at the age of 24" and that's when he realizes "Isn't that when you finished college?"

"And started working for the police" Yoongi adds and nods "But I didn't break up with Jungkook because of that, he broke up with me because he was afraid I'd get in trouble, and he knew the job ment a lot to me"

"How did Jimin come around?" Taehyung asks.  
"Him and Jimin became friends around the time we broke up, I still stayed as close as ever to Jungkook, we didn't let an unwanted breakup ruin our friendship" he says.  
  "Then his mother died, Jungkook wouldn't talk to anyone, he wouldn't leave the house and pushed everyone away, me and Jimin got closer around that time" he sighs "The abuse started and me being... Well me, got pissed off and tried doing something, but Jungkook never let me, he didn't want me to get hurt and told me to protect Jimin. We started arguing more and it somehow ended up like that"

"Does Jimin know about you and Jungkook?"

"Yeah, and Jimin was afraid of dating me because he was worried it would hurt Jungkook, I don't even think I was over him fully yet, but Jungkook found out eventually and just congratulated us, he acted, and still acts as if we were never together, so I just go along with it"

Taehyung nods, looking down at his coffee "Do you really love Jimin, or...?"

  "I love Jimin more than anything, if I didn't, I wouldn't be with him. Jungkook is like family, and maybe he doesn't feel as close to me as before, but I still care for him like I used to, you can't just stop caring for someone who ment everything to you"

Taehyung stays silent, walking beside Yoongi and drinking his coffee, taking in everything.

"And one more thing" Yoongi stops walking and smiles at Taehyung.  
"I know Jungkook like I know myself, and I can see he likes you back, he's just afraid of the same thing happening, give him some time"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoop whoop a little back story~


	26. 26.

It's almost been a month since Jungkook moved in and quite a few things changed, both good and bad.

Jungkook settled in a bit better, but he won't let himself do it completely, knowing he'll have to move out sooner or later. He managed to sell his house to a property company which gave him more money than he expected to get, so he doesn't have to worry much when he's to move out.

Taehyung noticed Jungkook's way of being changed a bit too, he's slightly more open, maybe even acts his age. He was really serious for a nineteen year old, he seemed more mature than Taehyung at times. Now he even smiles more, jokes around and just seems a bit happier.

But nothing really got better, he's still worried to death each time Taehyung leaves for work or shopping and it seems like the worry is worse each day. Taehyung is having problems with finding any people that worked for Kangdae, it's like they disappeared into thin air, but they can't give up, they have to stay cautious because anything can happen. Worst part is, they don't know when something will happen, and it's driving both males crazy.

Even though the worries and problems are still there, whenever Jungkook wakes up he feels safer, whenever Taehyung comes back from work he feels happier, even if it's just a bit. And there has been a time when the younger was sitting at the table, eating cereal and glancing at Taehyung who was sitting in front of him and thought "Maybe I could be happy at some point"

Weeks passed after his talk with Jimin in the park and the topic was never brought up again, but there was a time Jungkook tried speaking with Taehyung, indirectly ask about his life. But at that moment, he realized that Taehyung is much more smarter and cautious than he thought, because the older looked at him with an expression he never seen and went "Maybe I'll tell you in the future"

And it angered Jungkook because it wasn't fair.  
"How am I supposed to love you if I don't even know you?" was something that Jungkook regretted right afer he said it, instantly shutting his mouth close and looking away, feeling awfully guilty, he knew that was a step too far.

But Taehyung only laughed it off bitterly, because "You're not supposed to love me"

They stayed in separate rooms and as far away from each other as possible for two days. Jungkook simply because he was awkward about what he said and really fwlt regret, he didn't mean it. And Taehyung just didn't want to annoy Jungkook if the boy didn't want to speak with him.  
It ended up with both of them apologizing, deciding it's best to forget it.

Jungkook still did learn a few things about Taehyung, main one being: he is happy just to make others happy. There was a day where Taehyung just wasn't what he usually was, he wasn't positive, he wasn't outgoing and he wasn't what Jungkook is used to. But when Jungkook asked if there's a problem Taehyung gave a gentle smile and answered with a "Just tired"  
What the younger figured was that when Taehyung does have something bugging him, he'll stay quiet and keeps it to himself until it goes away.

Which Jungkook knows is bad to do, but he won't tell Taehyung because that would be very hypocritical of him.

He has been trying to figure Taehyung out for days without directly asking, but it's harder than he expected. There's just something more to Taehyung than you'd think.

 

  
Jungkook is sitting on the couch in silence, tapping his fingers on his phone because Taehyung isn't picking up, he was supposed to be back an hour ago and it's raining, heavily. Fear that he hasn't felt in a while is coming back and he's not welcoming it. Jungkook would call Namjoon but he doesn't have his number and Yoongi said both males left work on time, when it still wasn't raining, Namjoon certainly going home after splitting ways with Taehyung.

Anxiety is practically eating at him and the worst part is, he doesn't know what to do. Sitting there, staring at the balcony door as raindrops violently hit off of it and slide down, he wonders what if this is the day where the little hope he had went to shit and whoever was after them, finally got them. He always woke up early in the morning just to remind Taehyung to "Be careful, please" hoping it would change his fucked up fate's plans.

There's a loud thud in the hallway that pulls Jungkook back into reality. The sound of doors being kicked open and footsteps getting slightly closer. Jungkook feels the same fear he did when his father always came back home. But this time he's able to do something, so he quickly grabs the gun which they hid under the couch and stands up, taking quiet steps towards the hallway.

He quickly takes the sharp turn and is about to point the gun up but stops.  
Taehyung is standing at the end of the hall, shutting the door behind himself, drenched, holding his jacket in one hand and his white shirt practically see trough, sticking to his body.

"What the fuck I was about to pull the gun on you" Jungkook sighs in both frustration and relief, turning around to walk back into the room.

"Do it"

The younger pauses instantly, he turns back and looks up at Taehyung slowly in confusion "What-?"

"Pull the fucking gun on me, shoot me, do it"

The boys completely lost, he slowly places the gun down on a small shelve with a mirror, walking up to the older "Taehyung what the hell are you-" and he stops when the sharp scent of alcohol reaches him. Jungkook sighs.  
"You idiot" he grumbles, walking up closer and grabbing Taehyung by his hand, flinching at how cold it is. He pulls him to the sitting room "You'll get sick" he scolds.

"I'm tired" Taehyung mumbles "I'm tired of myself"

"Tae-"

"I don't deserve anything I have"

"Taehyung."

"I can't live with myself like that anymore"

Jungkook isn't sure what to do "Hyung you're not making sense, go change and go to sleep"

"You're still here, putting your own life at risk just to make sure I'm okay, but you should move out and leave me"

Jungkook stares at him confused "I can't do that-"  
"I'm an awful person Jungkook"  
"What are you talking about?" The younger exclaims, done with his riddles.

"I could stand here for the whole night listing reasons why you should take that goddamn gun and shoot me"

Jungkook stares at him as if the guy is insane "You're fucking wasted-"

"'I did some messed up things as a teenager'... I ment it when I told you that" he reminds "I can't keep lying to you, you were right when you said you don't know me, and I am terrified of you knowing me"

Jungkook doesn't know what to say, he feels lost.

"You really should take your money and leave, save yourself and forget you ever met me"

Jungkook furrows his brows in confusion "I won't do that, I don't want to, I have no reason to"

Taehyung's bitter laugh echos through the room "A reason? Oh I've plenty of those" he barks.  
"I remember," he stretches the words, pointing his finger as he speaks with a sickening smirk "the time my father decided I'm 'ready'" he says, emphasizing 'ready' and licking his lips.  
"When he brought me to the basement where my mother was standing, shaking in fear and a man tied down on his knees, and my father looked at me" Taehyung's gaze turns to Jungkook, his eyes red, he brushes the top of his hand over his runny nose.  
"He looked at me, handed me a pistol and said 'kill him or I'll kill her'"

Taehyung looks around, not knowing where to leave his gaze, that pained half smile still on his face "Guess how many people I had to kill like that" he breathes, looking back at the younger "Come on, guess"

Jungkook shakes his head, trying to indicate that he doesn't know, he wants to tell Taehyung to calm down but he's not able to force words out.

"I don't even fucking know, I lost count!" He shouts.

Jungkook flinches, staring at the older in pain. His heart shattering hearing what the older is telling him.

"I remember when I finally couldn't take it and refused to kill someone, because I hoped with all my heart that he wouldn't kill his own fucking wife..." His low voice slowly turns hoarse "But he did kill her"

Jungkook doesn't know how to feel about everything he just heard "Taehyung,"

"You should leave me"

"No" Jungkook shakes his head, eyes still on the older "No I shouldn't, I don't want to"

"I'm-"

"An awful person?" Jungkook cuts in "A murderer? Messed up?" He questions "Im all of those and more yet you treat me with care and as if I deserve it!" He takes a step forward "If you can do that, I can too"

With each step that brings Jungkook closer Taehyung steps back, slightly more sober than he was when first walking into the apartment.

Jungkook never had to deal with a situation like this; where someone else feels lost and pained. He doesn't quite know what to do. So he does what Taehyung did when he was troubled. He wraps his arms around Taehyung's cold body, pulling him closer.  
"I don't care what you did, I will stay by your side, maybe not forever, but for as long as I can"

 

Jungkook lets out a gentle sigh as he stands in the doorway from Taehyung's room, watching as Taehyung falls asleep. He managed to get him to change and dry up, then get him to bed. It was a slight hassle but he did it.

Jungkook doubt's he'll get much sleep this night with so much on mind, but that isn't really what bothers him, what does is the anxious feeling he gets at the thought of the next morning.


	27. 27.

The moment Taehyung comes to consciousness he feels a strog headache hit him. For a moment he was convinced someone knocked him out with a baseball bat but he quickly remembered that's not what happened. Upon realizing that he might have drank a few shots too many, his eyes shoot wide open and ignoring the headache, he sits up.

Looking around, Taehyung notices he's in his room, which he'd normally be glad for, but now he's worried about how he got there.

Taehyung hears raindrops hitting against the window and he tries to think back and remember what happened because wasn't it raining yesterday too? But the only thing that comes to his mind is Jungkook wrapping his arms around him and the warmth he felt all of a sudden. Rest is a blur and he's afraid of it. He's about to get off the bed when there's a knock on his door.  
Taehyung manages a low 'yea?' And the pain and gruffness of his voice takes him by surprise.

The doors slowly open and Jungkook walks in, looking worried and tired, yet he gives a small shy smile "How are you feeling?" He asks.

Taehyung stays silent for a moment, simply scanning Jungkook's face for any sign that Taehyung might have done something he'd regret. But there's nothing, Jungkook shows no awkwardness or anger or anything that would indicate Taehyung done something wrong. He shakes himself out of his toughts "I'm fine" he mumbles.

Jungkook just nods, hesitantly taking a step forward and walking up to Taehyung with a glass of water, and what seems like painkillers. He hands the two items to Taehyung. "Take the pills and drink the full glass of water, then please rest" he says, avoiding eye contact.

It looks like the younger wants to say something more, as if something is bugging him because he stays standing beside Taehyung's bed for a moment longer. But he finally lets it go, turning around and starting to leave.

"Thank you" Taehyung says, ignoring the stinging in his throat, he's shouldn't speak as loud as he just did because _fuck_ , the pain is awful.

Jungkook just gives a small "Mhm" and keeps walking.

"Jungkook" Taehyung calls out again, this time raising his voice on purpose because Jungkook doesn't seem okay and if it's Taehyung's fault, he might as well deserve the pain.

The younger turns around in question "Yeah?"

Taehyung's gaze waivers from Jungkook, to the side, and back, afraid of what he'll find out "What did I do yesterday, exactly?"

"You..." Jungkook turns his whole body to face the bed again. He doesn't want to lie to Taehyung, but what the older told him seems like something he wouldn't want Jungkook to know.  
"I don't know, you came back late so-"

"What did I do when I got home?"

Jungkook knows Taehyung can see right trough him, because 'the older is way smarter and slyer than anyone would expect'. It's what he has learned over the last month. But he is worried of his reaction.

"You came back wasted, started talking bout some random things and then I finally forced you to go to sleep. That's it." He puts it simply, it's not lying, he's just not telling the whole story. But Taehyung doesn't look convinced at all. One thing he remembers is when Jungkook hugged him, and it wasn't a friendly or joking hug, it was a comforting one, and Taehyung won't let it go until he hears what happened.

"What random things, please Jungkook, what exactly did I tell you?"

Jungkook freezes, how is he supposed to answer? "I don't know I didn't-"

"Jungkook" Taehyung raises his voice and the low tone of it plus how hoarse it sounds makes Jungkook shut up.   
The older is serious about this.  
"Did I...I don't know, get pissed? Shout? Did I do anything to you?" Taehyung questions, sounding genuinely scared.

Jungkook shakes his head "No no! You did nothing wrong" he explains. Jungkook's gaze meets with Taehyung's and he seriously isn't able to lie. He can't. How is he supposed to pretend Taehyung is okay when he knows he isn't.

Jungkook sighs, opening his mouth to speak but he can't find the right words "You-.." He stutters, looking away "You stumbled into the house... I thought it was one of my father's people so I got the gun and pointed it at you.... You told me to shoot you" he mumbles. Taehyung stares at him, knowing that's not what Jungkook has had bugging him.

Jungkook makes eye contact, staring at Taehyung in pain "You started talking about your father"   
He watches Taehyung's expression fall to something unreadable. The older is the first one to break eye contact.

"Tae why didn't you tell me?"

Taehyung stays silent, staring into nothing, fidgeting with the glass in his hand.

"Taehyung" Jungkook calls out again, stepping closer.

Taehyung shakes his head "What was I supposed to tell you?" He half laughs, his strained voice shaking.

Jungkook gives him a look of disbelief "That you aren't okay? That you have a problem? I don't know, that you also need someone sometimes!?"

"And that I'm a murderer and fucked in the head? Is that what you wanted to hear?!"

"Yes!" Jungkook exclaims "That's exactly what I wanted to hear! I wanted to hear about _your_ problems because you always make it all about me and never even look at yourself!" He doesn't take his eyes of Taehyung even for a moment.

"I make it about you because you can still be helped! I can't and I don't want this to happen to you"

Jungkook furrows his brows "Yes you can be helped, if you actually tell someone about it and let yourself be helped"

Taehyung sighs "You already know, I've done shit I regret, things I won't forget... There's nothing else to it. Anyways, this isn't about me-"

"Let me make it about you" Jungkook says, walking up to the bed and sitting on it beside Taehyung, looking at the older "For once stop acting like you're perfectly fine, please"

 

 

 

Not long after, they find themselves sitting in complete silence on the small sofa beside the balcony door, staring at the rain and grey sky with hot cups of tea in their hands. Jungkook doesn't want to push Taehyung, but the older isn't sure how to start.

"How much did I really tell you?" Taehyung asks, breaking the silence.

Jungkook keeps staring at the raindrops, warming his hands with the hot cup "You told me what you were forced to do..." He mumbles "And about your mother" his voice falls, worried he'll somehow hurt Taehyung. But the older gives a slight nod.

"Your father worked for mine" Taehyung starts I first met him when I was twelve... Just something you should probably know. My father wanted me to work on his place when I grew up" He says "But because he died before I was old enough to take his place, your father went in charge"

Jungkook listens, not really sure if he should say anything.

"My father killed my mother so I killed him" he mumbles "Messed up logic, I know" he takes a glance at Jungkook but the boy just keeps staring out the door, he knows Jungkook is listening though, it shows trough his expression.

"I hated him so much it's undescribable yet there was still awful regret for my actions, but before I could end my own life Choi interfered, he was still just an officer, and even when he found out about what I did, he gave me a chance at life" he trails off. "I killed so many people that I just don't deserve to live"

Jungkook looks at him "But it wasn't your choice, you did it to protect your mother, anyone would do the same"

Taehyung stares down at his tea "She still died in the end"

"You did what you could" Jungkook says. "Why didn't you tell anyone?"

"Why?" Taehyung whispers, holding his gaze down "Because anyone who found out, left in the end in fear of me, so I just learned to smile and keep going, even if I feel like shit, I don't show how I feel because I don't want to explain myself, I wouldn't know how to explain it" he says "I don't expect you to stay either, I'm not forcing you to stay here and you've every reason to take your money and move out as far away as possible"

Jungkook watches as Taehyung puts his cup down on the coffee table, about to stand up. He places his own cup down instantly, quickly grabbing Taehyung's wrist "You may see every reason but I see none, and you're crazy if you think I'll leave you"

Taehyung looks back at him. It's the first time Jungkook see's such a serious expression on him.

"It would be much safer for you, I don't know if I'll even be able to find these people, Jungkook, it's just not working out how I hoped it would"

The boy's grip on Taehyung's wrist turns stronger "And that's a reason for me to leave you here? In danger?" He raises his voice.

"Give me a better reason for why you shouldn't" Taehyung challenges, voice monotone.

Jungkook's gaze doesn't leave the older, but his breathing turns slightly uneven. He isn't able to lie to himself anymore "You want a better reason?" He asks, voice shaky.

"I love you"


	28. 28.

_The sky was pitch black, millions of shinning dots decorating it like jewels. The view was breath taking._

_Jungkook was laying on a large field, surrounded by flowers. It was getting closer to midnight yet it wasn't cold, at least not when he had someone beside him, holding Jungkook's slightly smaller hand. It was all the boy needed to feel warm, and safe._

_That moment; when the sky was pitch black and the stars where shinning, was when he heard a gentle whisper of "I love you"_   
_But when he turned to Yoongi, he couldn't force words out, he couldn't say 'I love you too'_

_He was afraid of losing Yoongi, afraid of putting him in danger, afraid of hurting him or getting hurt._

_Jungkook's largest fear, was loving._

 

 

"I love you"

And the room went dead silent. Jungkook's gaze staying on Taehyung, watching his eyes for any reaction.

But Taehyung's shocked expression disappeared as fast as it appeared, turning emotionless.  
Jungkook hates the silence and the tension building up between them, but he doesn't know what else to say.

Taehyung stares at him "You're making yourself believe that" he says, the tone of his voice cold.  
Taehyung tries pulling his hand away but Jungkook's grip stays firm.

"I love you." He repeats "I loved you a month ago when you confessed, I loved you when you were in the hospital, and I loved you when I thought my father was about to kill you and Jimin, but I wasn't and still am not able to express it, I'm scared and I'm sorry for that"

Taehyung could practically hear his own heart beating, he wouldn't expect it but he himself is scared too. Because, what now?

After another torturous moment of  silence, Jungkook finally lets go of Taehyung's hand in defeat.   
He looks up at the older one more time, pressing his lips together.

Taehyung notices it, aware that Jungkook must feel anxious.

The younger doesn't expect him to do anything. And Jungkook certainly didn't expect Taehyung to make the bold move and pull him closer.

Taehyung's left hand grips at Jungkook's hip while his right is placed on the boy's cheek.  
Jungkook didn't have the time to process anything before he could feel Taehyung's burning lips against his. It is definitely not what he expected the older to do. And their lips stay pressed together until Taehyung realizes how hesitant Jungkook is, and he slowly pulls away in worry.

Jungkook's eyes flash from Taehyung's eyes down to his lips. He doesn't let Taehyung apologize because this time Jungkook is kissing him, harder. And Taehyung immediately brings his other hand to Jungkook's cheek, gently caressing it with his thumb.

The boy could taste the slightest bit of alcohol, but it only makes the kiss sharper. He brings his arms up and around Taehyung's neck, deepening the kiss. Taehyung leads the younger back, walking them across the room, not sure where, but up until Jungkook's back hits the kitchen table. The only moment they pull away for air is when Taehyung turns and lifts the boy up, sitting him on the black marble counter top.

"This is wrong" the older mumbles gruffly against Jungkook's jawline, leaving a trail of gentle kisses "we shouldn't..."

"I know" the younger breathes, but he's still tilting his head to the side to give Taehyung more space.

And they do know it's wrong, for so many reasons, from the fact that they aren't together to the six year age gap between them. But nothing wrong ever felt so right.

Taehyung is doing everything to keep his thoughts moral, but the suppressed moan Jungkook lets out when he sucks on the boys skin puts him on line. He's digging his nails into the boy's clothed thighs, not strong enough to leave any type of marks, but Jungkook could definitely feel it.

He forces himself away, bringing his hands up to the boy's face again and kissing him, gently this time. And the kiss is filled with nothing but love and care.

Only one thing was going through Taehyungs mind at that moment  
'I swear I will die before I let Jungkook get hurt ever again'

 

 

  
Namjoon sighs when he walks into the dark empty office, staring at Taehyung whos the last one left, he looks absolutely wrecked, searching trough the files on his computer, looking over papers for the 100th time, but finding nothing.

"Tae it's passed midnight" he calls out.  
Taehyung doesn't even spare him a glance "Mhm"

"You weren't even supposed to work today" Namjoon reminds. He got a phone call from Jungkook in the early morning, the boy told him about Taehyung getting drunk and that he probably wouldn't come to work. But he did.

"Taehyung-!"

"I know!" Taehyung's gaze shoots up "It's late, everyone from the office is gone and I shouldn't be working with a killing headache" he glares at his best friend, voice still gruffy from the night before "But you can't stop me"

Namjoon sighs again, this time in defeat, he walks over to Taehyung.  
"There's nothing left Tae, we searched through everything, the only choice left is to wait for something to happen"

Taehyung is about to answer when the office doors are pushed open, Yoongi rushing in.

"The hell are you doing here at this time?" Namjoon asks.  
Taehyung immediately notices the olders worried expression "What's wrong?"

"Get your shit we gotta go" Yoongi hurries.

Namjoon looks confused "What?"  
Taehy stands up "Where?"

Yoongi looks around the office, jogging up to his desk and grabbing his gun.

"Hyung what the fuck is happening?" Taehyung demands.

"Jimin called me," Yoongi starts, searching through his cabinet "He was out with Jungkook, they were about to go home and," he stops, finding the bullets and loading his gun.

"And?!" Namjoon asks.

"And he said it seemed like someone was following them, so to make sure, they walked around some more but they can't get rid of the dude"

Taehyung and Namjoon immediately grab their own guns, both throwing on their coats.  
"Do you know where they went?" Taehyung asks.

Yoongi nods, walking towards the exit "They said they'll go to the park, but we gotta be quick because if that person is planning on doing something, they'll do it there"

 

* * *

 

"He's still behind us, that's not normal" Jimin mumbles. He could feel Jungkook was also scared. They walked into the park to make sure whether the stranger was actually following them, and by now they're convinced he is.

Jimin felt his phone vibrate and he quickly pulls it out, there's a message from Yoongi. He quickly opens it.

"Jimin he's walking faster towards us"  
Jungkook mumbles.

"We've to go to the other exit of the park" Jimin half whispers, reading the message "Yoongi is going to wait for us there with Namjoon and Taehyung so they don't scare the guy away"

Jungkook nods. Both boys increase in speed a bit as they walk towards the other entrance, occasionally taking discreet glances at the man behind them.

Reaching the gate, they see two black cars pull up, Jungkook felt fear for a moment before recognizing one of the vehicles. He grabs Jimins hand and pulls him gently towards the cars, reassuring the boy that it's safe.

Yoongi opens his door, partly exiting the car, his gaze flashes towards the dark figure in the distance that seemed to stop and turn ways.

Jungkook glances at the car in front of Yoongi's, Namjoon and Taehyung sitting inside. He makes eye contact with Taehyung, noticing the worry and relief when the older sees that Jungkook and Jimin are okay.

"You two are coming with me, Tae and Namjoon will have to go another way at the end of the street." Yoongi says, sitting back down in the car.  
The two boys enter the car, both sitting at the back. "Where are they gonna go?" Jimin asks, worried.

Jungkook looks back at the park, watching the figure through the car's tinted windows. The person seems to be talking on the phone. Jungkooks about to comment on it when he hears Yoongi "They'll check the park" the older says.

"On their own?" Jungkook looks at Yoongi through the mirror.  
"No, Namjoon called for back up so don't worry" he reassures "We'll drive around for a bit and then I'll bring you two to mine. Jimin you should text your mom and tell her you'll be sleeping at my house" he starts the car.

The boy nods, pulling his phone out.  
Jungkook watches the car infront of them, driving down the silent street. He has a bad feeling about the situation.

They stop at the red light in front of the round about. Anxiety eating at Jungkook because Namjoon and Taehyung will have to go back to the park. He tries reassuring himself with the fact that they will have other officers with them.

The light turns orange. Jungkook glances around the street, completely empty and eerily quiet.  
His gaze switches back to the car in front of them when the light turns green, he watches as the vehicle in front of them starts turning left.

Just when he's about to look away, the ear piercing sequel of tires brakes the silence.  
"Fuck!" Yoongi curses, stepping on the brakes and abruptly stopping the car.

Jungkook's hands fly up to the back of the passenger seat in front of him, the force caused by the abrupt stop making everyone fly forward, he looks at Jimin, glad he put on the seat belt.

He then quickly turns to Yoongi, seeing the males petrified expression, he looks the way Yoongi is looking.  
Jungkook's eyes widen and his heart stops as he watches another larger vehicle crashing into the front of Taehyung's car. The windows shattering and the car immediately shutting down.


	29. 29.

Jungkook stares at the two smoking cars, one armored. His heart feels like it'll rip out of his chest any moment.

That's when he notices the larger vehicle's door open, a familiar face appearing; The man that came to Jungkook's house that day, threatening him.

"This wasn't an accident" Jungkook says, voice extremely shaky. Then he remembers 'Yoongi always had a gun under the seat' he quickly leans down, and that habit hasn't changed because there is in fact a gun there.

"What?" Yoongi turns to him, lost, it's the fist time he doesn't know what to do.

"This guy worked for my father, this was planned!" Jungkook explains, opening the door and exiting the car.

"Jungkook!" Yoongi shouts "Get back in the car!"  
But the younger starts running towards the crashed vehicles.

Taehyung's car's doors are kicked open, Namjoon stumbling out, his arms covered in blood, most likely from protecting himself.

The man walks up to Namjoon with a smirk plastered on his face, pointing his assault rifle down at the officer.

Jungkook doesn't hesitate, all anger taking over and he points his gun up, now walking. He pulls the trigger, hitting the man in the arm, making him drop the weapon.

"Fuck!" He cries, squeezing at his arm as he glares at Jungkook, who walks up to him, enraged.

The younger points the gun up again, this time shooting at the man's leg. He falls to the ground in pain, looking up at Jungkook's merciless eyes as the boy keeps the gun aimed at him, pulling the trigger one more time.

He should have done in ages ago.

  
Jungkook doesn't know how long he has been standing on the street, emotionlessly. The gun that was once in his hand dropped to the ground. The streets illuminated by red and blue lights coming from the parked police cars around them.

But everything's faded: the sound of the police and ambulance sirens, the shouts of officers as they handcuff any other gang memebers they found in the armored car.

Jungkook can only stand and stare at the black, crashed vehicle in front of him. He is afraid to move, praying, begging, any power that's listening to him, that this is just a nightmare.

Buy only when Yoongi walks up to him with a tear stained face, crying, wrapping his arms around Jungkook, shaking his head in sorrow and disbelief, does the boy break down.

"No," Jungkook cries "No, no, no" he tries pushing Yoongi off, trying to get closer to Taehyung's car to confirm what Yoongi means. But the older does everything in his strength to hold him back until the boy gives up, his legs give out and he drops to his knees in agony.

"No this isn't real" he cries, pulling at Yoongi's hand "This isn't real, hyung please tell me this is just a nightmare!" He begs "Please tell me Tae is alive"

But all Yoongi can do is hug the younger and cry with him.

_.........._

_"Hello...umm, i-is this the suicide helpline?"_

_"...Sorry, it isn't"_

_.........._

_"Hey um, you mixed up my phone number with the...suicide hotline, but you ca- I mean, I could listen to you.."_

_"But you're a stranger..."_

_.........._

_"Wai- Jungkook! Please! Lets just talk, about anything...! What music do you listen to?"_

_"Anything, I like different styles?"_

_"That's cool, do you like BigBang?"_

_"Yeah, I like them, a lot"_

_"Have you ever been to any of their concerts?"_

_"No.."_

_"Im sure you'll get a chance to some day"_

_"Yeah...maybe"_

_.........._

_"I don't expect you to have an answer, but is there a chance we'll talk tomorrow?"_

_"Yeah... There is a chance"_

_"That's nice to hear, goodnight Jungkook, sleep well"_

_"Goodnight"_

_.........._

_"Taehyung I'll warn you, just like I did two years ago, this is dangerous, and you could regret it"_

_"I'll regret it if Jungkook dies because I'm too afraid to take the job up"_

_.........._

_"Sorry..."_

_'he can't possibly recognize me'_

_"Jungkook!"_

_.........._

_"Whats your astrology sign?"_

_"Virgo...why?"_

_"Point your finger at that star._

_Now connect these...._

_that's a Virgo"_

_.........._

_"Let the boy go, Jeon"_  
_"Do whatever you fucking want with me.. But let Taehyung go"_

_.........._

_"I don't want you to be in danger because of me again, I don't want you to get hurt"_

_"You never put me in danger, it was my choice...I promise you nothing will happen to either of us"_

_.........._

_"You have me and I promise that I will never leave you, no matter what. I'll always be here for you"_

_"Why are you so sure of that?"_

_"Because I love you"_

_.........._

_"I love you"_

_.........._

  
Yoongi's heart shatters as he holds the shaking boy in his hands, not being able to form words.

"He promised!" Jungkook cries "He promised he wouldn't leave me!"

  
Whether it was a gloomy day, where he was locked away in his room, tracing the bruises on his arm with his finger... Whether he was out with his childhood friend, talking nonsense, eating ice cream and acting like he's fine... Whether he was laying on the grass in the park at 11am, staring up at the shinning stars and connecting them with someone who in the end, ment the universe to him or whether he was dying of fear deep inside while staring at that person and wording his first "I love you"  
Jungkook always, secretly, deep down, knew a happy ending wasn't his fate. He just didn't want to believe it.

And he'd say his reason to live died that day...but Taehyung didn't stay at work till 2am for nothing, he didn't worry over Jungkook just for it all to end like this.  
Taehyung didn't die for Jungkook just so that the boy could take his own life in the end.

Jungkook's reason to live didn't die, because Taehyung done everything to make sure Jungkook lives; from calling him back when the boy dialed the wrong number, to putting his own life on line.  
He very much has a reason to live. Taehyung wanted him to live.

 

* * *

 

 

  
It's the day when exactly a year passes since the accident.

"You got everything?"

Jungkook looks back at Mark before glancing around their dorm. "Uh, yea I think so"

 

Tonight a year passes since Jungkook lost him. And nine months since he last seen Jimin or Yoongi.

He went to college after a painfully long summer. He moved to busan, not being able to stay in Seoul, it just hurt being there.

He kept in contact with the two, maybe even occasionally texting Namjoon, but he never found the courage to visit them.  
Now he has no choice.

"Come on you'll be late for the train" Mark smiles, grabbing Jungkook's hand and pulling him out of the apartment.

He knew he had to go back there eventually.

 

"Hey, don't forget to text me when you get there, yeah?" Mark smiles as he watches people pour out of the train.  
Jungkook smiles back at his friend and nods "I won't forget, don't worry"

 

 

To Jimin;

Jungkook;  
I'm on the train, I'll be there in a while

Jimin;  
Can't wait!

Jimin;  
Me and Yoongi will wait for you at the park bridge, see you there Kookie

 

  
Jungkook swallows the lump forming in his throat, the moment he steps out of the train and onto the pavement, he feels something he hasn't felt in a long time. There's just something about Seoul that makes it feel home, but in an odd way.

He looks around at the people, everyone greeting someone with a smile, the sky is a light mix of pink and purple, it's not cold but it isn't too warm either, and it would be a perfect day. Only if.

He starts walking out of the station and towards the familiar park close by.  
Maybe he should have asked Jimin to meet somewhere else.

The sound of his suitcase's wheels on the hard ground is the only thing Jungkook can hear as he walks through the empty park.  
He looks up at the trees, cherry blossoms to be exact.

And it really, could have been a perfect day.

Jungkook slows down as he starts getting closer to the bridge. He feels his heartbeat increase insanely with each step. Even by looking at the ground as he walks, Jungkook knows he's getting closer to his destination. Until he stops.

He lifts his gaze up to the bridge, expecting to see Jimin and Yoongi.

But it's empty. He looks around, but the park is deserted.  
"Maybe they're late..." He mumbles, walking up towards the bridge.

Jungkook stops when he reaches the middle, he lets go of his suitcase and sighs, resting his hands on the railing. He looks down at the water.

Last time he stood here like this, looking down, the water was as black as the sky above him, but his cold hand was held by someone else's, much warmer one...

_"You never put me in danger, it was my choice" he whispered "We'll do something about this, I promise you nothing will happen to either of us"_

Jungkook's vision blurs as he stares at his own reflection "You promised" He mumbles "You said neither of us.... But you lied" Jungkook breaks into sobs "And now you're gone, I'm still alive but it should have been the other way around" Jungkook brings his hands up to his face, rubbing his eyes, trying to stop the tears but he can't help it.

  
_Taehyung swore to himself that he'll die before he let's Jungkook get hurt ever again._

"It hurts" Jungkook cries, glaring at the water as if the older was there "How could you leave me...?"

"I couldn't"

The voice behind him is low, heart piercingly familiar, and Jungkook slowly turns around.

"And I didn't"

  
_The older swore, but he didn't quite keep it; Because Jungkook was hurt, yet Taehyung didn't die._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Or is it?


	30. Thank You.

  
So. . . the story has come to an end.  
Actually not really but I'll get to that in a moment.

  
It's the first fan fiction I managed to "finish" without a writers block stopping me, or being discouraged. One of the main reasons why I managed to continue is because of all of you! Each and every comment pished me to writ more, even if it was just a spam of "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh whyyyyyy"

  
That still motivated me. And a lot of comments gave me ideas on how to continue and what to put in the story! It got so much love and I'm happy everyone liked it, I'm not able to go and reply to every comment individually, but thank you all!

~Now, about the fan fictions continuation, I decided to start fresh. So if you would like to read about what happens next, click: [By my Side](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10960575)

**Author's Note:**

> Because the fic is cross posted on wattpad, some chapters may be short, but I'll make sure they'll a reasonable length ^^


End file.
